


Pieces of Gaia 蓋婭之詩

by yukino_hhwang



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-11-04 08:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10986990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukino_hhwang/pseuds/yukino_hhwang
Summary: 蒼茫的大地上，灰色的身影孤獨地走著，不懈地往返兩地，為兩位老人送信。鎮日玩耍的孩子，把偶而來訪的信差當成了唯一的朋友，而那個未曾謀面、只寫信給爺爺的寄信人，那孩子也寫了一大堆信要寄給他。On the great, unlimited, boundless earth, a single gray figure is moving. It moves restless between 2 locations to deliver the letters for the 2 old men.The child playing all day, see the occasionally visiting messenger as the only friend.And write a lot of letters to the never met whom writes so many letters to grandpa.





	1. The Messenger 1

他穿著一身的灰色，除了衣服之外，帽子和斜背的背包也都是這種顏色。

那孩子躺在大樹粗而結實的枝幹間，雙手枕在腦後，一條腿垂著晃著，透過細小而繁密的枝葉望著天空，沒有雲的天空看起來想必就像每一個其他的日子一樣平靜，直到路的那一端出現了緩緩走來的人影，那孩子不禁興奮地大喊：「有人來了！有人來了！」，邊喊著邊往高處攀去，爬得越高，枝椏越細，還得伸手撥開往臉上拍打來的細枝和搔過臉頰的樹葉，就為了要將來者看得更清楚些，但樹枝卻開始顫巍巍地晃了起來，像是承受不住重量。那孩子想要退回去，回頭看卻找不著剛才爬上來時的途徑。

那孩子意識到窘態，往下望，終於看見了他的相貌，他站在樹底下，仰起頭，用那張輪廓銳利的臉，方正的下巴和額頭，但表情卻不像輪廓那般分明，他看著那孩子，曖昧得看不出究竟是嘲笑，抑或只是單純地覺得很有意思。「你是誰？」那孩子不顧自己還掛在樹上，衝著樹下的人喊著。

「我是來送信的。」他緩慢而清楚地回答，「只不過是個信差而已。」

那孩子並不滿意這個答案，認真地反駁：「送信是你的任務，信差是你的職業，但並不能代表你是誰⋯⋯啊！」但才說一半，雙腿橫跨下的樹枝又顫動了一下，那孩子驚呼出聲，又意識到自己在陌生人面前似乎應該更鎮定些。

他不去看那孩子窘迫的模樣，只是更清楚地說明了來意：「我要送信給Xavier先生，Charles Xavier博士。」

「真可惜。」那孩子說：「我也叫Charles，但我不是博士，你說的人是我的爺爺，我們住在這棟房子裡。」

「我知道。」他轉身要走。

「等等！」那孩子衝著他大喊：「讓我帶你去嘛！我先從樹上下來⋯⋯」但那孩子的聲音突然變小，「可是我該怎麼下來呢？」

「跳下來吧！」他伸出了雙臂，「我接得住你，放心。」

「爺爺常說我比看起來還要重，一定是骨架比較結實的關係。」那孩子還在叨唸著：「你確定你可以嗎？」

「沒有問題。」他說得篤定，於是那孩子小心地挪動一隻腳，讓兩隻腳在樹枝的同一側，閉上雙眼，跳了下來。

下一秒，那孩子就穩穩地落在他的懷抱裡，睜開雙眼，看著他的眼睛，「你知道嗎？在不同的光線、不同的角度下看，你眼珠的顏色似乎不太一樣，剛才在樹上看起來是綠色的，現在又像是藍色。」就像他的表情，難以明確地定義，「你的眼睛到底是什麼顏色啊？」那孩子湊近了問。

「這並不重要。」他說著，把那孩子放了下來，「但如果你一定要知道的話，是灰色的。」

儘管好奇心暫時獲得了滿足，「這是我第一次看到真正的灰色眼珠，書上說灰色是藍色虹膜的變異，我的眼珠就是藍色的⋯⋯」但仍然不能阻止那孩子像唱歌一般說個不停。

那孩子奔跑上了樓梯，雙腿在木質地板上敲得咚咚作響，不一會兒又跑下樓，「爺爺不方便下樓，把信給我吧！我拿上去給他。」

他從背包中，小心翼翼地把東西拿出來，背包馬上就癟了下去，那看起來像是摺過的紙張，從簇新而純白逐漸泛著黃地堆成了一疊，用細麻繩纏了一圈又一圈，橫向和縱向都綑上了，最後謹慎地打上一個工整的結，只留下兩截一樣短的繩頭。

接過這疊東西，那孩子也變得慎重了，正經地邁步走上樓，不再奔跑，走上了二樓，往走廊深處走去。

但那孩子所及之處還是帶著一股新鮮的生意，好像連空氣都躍動了起來，不一會兒，那孩子想起什麼似地竄了出來，趴在扶手邊往樓下大喊：「棋步呢？」

「騎士C4-B2，checkmate。」那人仰著頭回答。

得到了答案，那孩子點了點頭，轉頭跑回去傳達了棋步，又蹦跳著下樓，「你得等爺爺想出下一步才能走，我為你準備茶好嗎？你喜歡喝什麼茶？」

他搖了搖頭。

但那孩子拉了拉他的手，見他沒有反對，遂領著他在一張像是用來喝茶的桌前坐下，「我們有很好的伯爵茶，當然你也可以選甘菊茶，或是檸檬草茶。」往凳子上一站，盯著陳列著茶罐的櫃子認真地考慮著：「但是爺爺總說甘菊茶喝起來像貓尿一樣，我猜他並沒有真的喝過貓尿，況且這裡也沒有貓，你看過真正的貓嗎？」

「大部份是家貓，有黑臉黑耳白色身體藍眼睛的暹羅種、黃色密佈著黑色斑點琥珀色眼睛的豹貓，還有黑白色塊交雜、或是橘色條紋的混種貓⋯⋯」他伸出了手，像是在撫摸著什麼，「有的苗條結實，有的豐腴肥軟；有的會歪著頭在腳邊磨蹭，有的只讓你在夜裡遠遠瞥上一眼⋯⋯」

「你摸過牠們嗎？」那孩子睜大了眼睛。

「摸過。」

「牠們會不會咬人？你有沒有被咬過？」

「會的。」他解釋：「但我看得出牠們是否真的不愉快，什麼時候是玩耍，什麼時候是確確實實的威嚇，所以，只被咬了手指。」伸出了手，「牠當時有點亢奮。」

「哇！」

見那孩子幾乎變得和自己形容的貓一樣興奮，他連忙提醒：「你是不是該上樓去幫忙博士⋯⋯你爺爺了？」

「對！」那孩子從凳子上跳下來，「你還沒有說你要喝什麼茶呢！」

「不用了。」他拒絕：「沒有這個必要。」

「可是你不喝茶，我怎麼跟你聊天呢？」那孩子的問句特別認真。

「我並不擅長聊天，也不常有練習的機會。」他說，臉上的線條牽動了一下，「但是我們剛剛不就是在聊天嗎？」

「你說得對。」那孩子歪著頭想了一下，「那你在這裡等著。」

他點了點頭。

 

那孩子回來的時候帶著一個褐色紙包，紙包外面也用了細麻繩縱橫著各捆過幾圈，還有棋步，「城堡A2-B2。」

他從那孩子手上接過紙包，放進了他一直沒離身的側背包，如果可以的話，他大概會把背包揣進懷裡，但他只是拍了拍，像是要確保那東西真的收進了背包裡，輕聲地複誦了一遍剛剛聽到的棋步，站起身。

「你什麼時候會再來？」那孩子伸出了手搭在他的手上，在他轉身離開前，怯怯地問。

他的手仍擱在背包上，沒預料到那孩子的舉動，微微瑟縮了一下，「只要有人寫信給Xavier先生，我就會再來。」他回答，讓那孩子領著他走出去，走過他進來時經過的橄欖樹，走上了來的時候走過的那條路，「謝謝你，送到這裡就可以了。」他說。

那孩子朝著他的背影揮手，直到那背影消失在路的那一端。

 

路的盡頭是一片沒有邊際的森林，像是靠近些就會被那一片深邃的樹海吞沒，但那灰色的身影卻毫不猶豫地繼續走著，他直視前方，彷彿地上不會有錯結的樹根，枝椏不會生得太低了擋住了去路，也不會有垂落的蛛網，他很清楚他的方向，往青苔濃郁的樹林深處繼續走，也不怕滑了腳步。

直到被岩石峭壁擋住了去向。

他伸出手往那生著藤蔓的岩壁上摸索著，那藤蔓之囂張，令人分不清是往上攀附還是往下蔓延，如果這裡的風化和其他地方一樣嚴重的話，這岩壁早該崩塌為塵土砂礫。

藤蔓並不是牢牢地抓住岩壁，他像揭開簾子一樣撥開了一片植被，側了側身子，鑽進了那一片綠意中。

而綠意底下，是一片漆黑。

 

窗邊的那雙眼睛看著那雙揮動的小手臂和離去的背影，卻不敢多看，試圖調轉身子底下的輪椅，費盡了力氣，Charles才能讓自己看不見窗外，專心煩惱最近的煩惱。

追究到底，還是睡不好，無論睡了多久，還是疲倦，還是沒有力氣，累得像狂歡了整晚，天哪！整晚狂歡？這是哪個年紀才有的特權？Charles想。

那一定是做夢了，整晚的夢可以演出多少情節？如此精彩刺激的夢，竟全部都記不得了，只記得最後，是的，一般而言都只記得夢的最後。

「你做噩夢了嗎？」他的手放在自己光滑裸露的臂膀上，手掌寬大，手指蒼白而嶙峻，還有指尖的繭，輕輕一碰就叫人銷魂⋯⋯他的吻落在耳邊，像是親吻一朵初放的玫瑰花⋯⋯

然後才真正地醒過來，才意識到身上穿著的是一件皺巴巴的舊睡袍，還有些陳年的污漬斑點，就和底下的皮膚一樣，帶著一股不好聞的衰敗氣味，耳朵像是被蜘蛛網給封住了，得要大聲喊叫才聽得見，然後講什麼也得大聲喊叫，還好說話的對象並不多。

不過樓梯上咚咚的聲響到還不至於聽不到，Charles連忙抬起頭，那孩子仍然不分輕重地飛撲了過來抱個滿懷，儘管有所準備，還是不免吃力地哼了一聲，「我總覺得你又長大了不少，不，我想是我老得更快些，抱不動你了。」

「抱一分鐘就好。」那孩子柔軟的頭髮摩挲著Charles的胸膛，用軟軟的聲音說著。

「那我得每隔二十秒休息一下。」

「一、二、三⋯⋯」那孩子輕聲地數著，不是按照時間，而是憑藉著靠在自己胸口所聽到的心跳聲，但快數到時仍然耍賴地刻意拖延：「二⋯⋯十⋯⋯」

「Charles，什麼時候會有人寫信給你？」那孩子好奇地問。

「當我寫信給一個人，而他收到我的信以後，就會寫信給我啊。」Charles解釋。

「那麼⋯⋯」那孩子推著輪椅到書桌前，把鋼筆灌好了墨水，然後遞上一疊紙，把鋼筆塞進Charles手裡，「Charles，你可不可以趕快寫信？」

「什麼？」意會到那孩子的邏輯，Charles卻不忍糾正他，只是說：「可是，我的手最近抖得越來越厲害了，連握筆都很難握⋯⋯」

「那我可以幫你寫字啊！」那孩子睜大了眼睛認真地說，。

「也該是時候了。」Charles自忖著把筆和紙都遞還給那孩子，輕輕地捏了捏他的臉頰，「好啊！你來幫忙。」

 

「Erik是誰？」

雖然早就知道不會因為有人幫忙寫信，就會寫得比較快，但是此時，紙張還是一片空白，那孩子已經忍不住問了第一個問題了。

不是對這個問題毫無準備，事實上，如果認真算起來的話可能不下一百回了吧？Charles想。

「他是對我而言很重要的一個人。」不是想要敷衍，但這是最好的答案了，Charles深深吸了一口氣，「對你也是。」

那孩子對這答案似懂非懂，但顯然很高興自己在這關係中並不是毫無參與的，「既然他對我很重要，我是不是也應該寫信給他呢？」他問。

「我想你說得對。」Charles說：「如果Erik收到你寫給他的信，一定會很高興的。」

「可是我該寫什麼呢？」那孩子認真地考慮著，「Erik如果收到我的信，是不是也會回信呢？」

「我想他會的。」Erik對他歸類於『不夠聰明』的人總是不假辭色，一分鐘也不願意浪費，寧可用來發明掏指甲縫的工具，對世界還比較有貢獻，不過⋯⋯彷彿看到了Erik說這話時的神態，那時候我們是多麼地意氣風發啊！Charles想，「會的。」他說，「你回你房間寫吧！那兒還有你的蠟筆，你還可以畫圖⋯⋯」

「我不想離開你身邊。」那孩子轉過頭來摟住了Charles的肩膀。

Charles嚇了一跳，「你怎麼啦？我不會離開你的，我就在隔壁的房間啊！」

「你看起來這麼寂寞，我不想讓你一個人。」那孩子在Charles的耳邊輕聲地說著。

「我很好。」Charles對他解釋：「我一定是臉色太蒼白，才會讓你這麼想，不過，我今天是真的有點累了，也不知道該寫些什麼，我們明天再來寫，好嗎？」

那孩子似懂非懂地點了點頭，跑開了。

明天，那孩子一定會迫不及待地，像是要把傢俱拆了似地跳上床，要自己履行承諾，這樣也好，也許被硬生生地叫醒就不用再經歷那個夢境，那令人屏息，不，是令人窒息的必然片段，對正在腐朽的身軀而言，太過於殘忍，Charles想。

也許不會醒來。

 

迴盪在黑暗中的腳步聲停了下來，但這沈靜並沒有維持多久，巨大的石頭相互摩擦，一開始還死死地抵抗彼此，突然之間順利地滑動起來。

摩擦聲立刻被風聲取代，飛砂蒙蔽整個天空，世界變成了張牙舞爪的灰色，有點像他身上的灰色，但還是比完全的黑暗好些。

他像是故意一般，伸出了手，那隻手就消失在灰濛濛的沙塵中，他又將手收回，放在懸在腰背之際的背包上，彷彿那是唯一重要的東西。

不論是完全的黑暗，或是漫天的沙塵，對他而言都僅是要經過的地方，他邁開了步伐，將一身的灰色融進了這一片巨大無垠的灰。


	2. The Messenger 2

「他還好嗎？」

「先生，您說的是誰？而『好』的定義又是什麼？」

「你明知道我在說什麼。」

「先生，我並沒有辦法揣測您的想法，請您具體⋯⋯」

「你他媽的不要再官腔了，這個他媽的世界上還剩下誰值得我關心他好不好了？你知道的，不然你以為我要你去送這些他媽的信是為了什麼？要我具體說明嗎？是Charles，這樣你滿意了嗎？」

幽暗的空間裡，除了兩個人對話的聲音之外，還有木頭敲擊地板的聲音：空洞的篤、篤、篤，和拖沓的腳步聲，敲著拖著到了這裡，又敲著拖著到了那裡。

「哪一個？⋯⋯」

「噢！天哪！我真不知道該詛咒什麼了，究竟是Charles了無新意的取名法，還是我自以為的完美反過頭來嘲弄我⋯⋯算了，我慢慢看就知道了⋯⋯拿來吧！」

篤、篤、篤的聲音敲得更劇烈了，又尬然而止。

「先生，我沒有當面見到Charles Xavier先生，他不方便見客。」

「所以你把東西放在門口就走掉了嗎？」

「我確保Charles拿到了他該拿到的東西，但他選擇讓別人代替他來和我『接洽』，這不是我所能控制的事情。」

「哼，你行得很，我沒讓你會的你都會了⋯⋯」木頭敲了敲另一種實心的東西，扣、扣，「都放著吧！」扣、扣，「這些是要給Charles的，不要弄丟了！」

「是的，先生。」幾乎聽不到的腳步聲走了幾步以後，停了下來，「恕我冒昧，我有個疑問，先生，如果您覺得冒犯的話，可以不要回答。」

「你都開口了不是嗎？」

「為什麼您和Charles都那麼討厭看到我？本來不是這樣的。」

「滾！」

一陣不長不短的沈默後，門開了又關上。

 

風砂像是不曾出現過般停了下來，突然看見了藍色的天空，看得見山，光禿禿的山上被劃上了一道一道深深的痕跡，還有雲，雲的影子在山間漫遊著。

還可以看到小小的點，在崎嶇陡峭的山坡上攀爬著，不只一個點，幾個點不怎麼緊密地分布，那是山羊，如果變成那種樣子還能稱作山羊的話，在尋找著在乾旱中僅存的一點草根。

沒看到人，再也看不到那些趁著冬天來臨之前，趕著上百頭羊覓食的牧羊人，秋末的草介於枯黃與鮮綠之間，就像那些羊兒的毛色本是純白，但牠們經年在地裡打滾，弄得又髒又糾結。

山壁上的洞穴，那些看來是偶然被侵蝕出的缺口，總像是窺探著這一切似地。

 

黑夜的終結則是緩慢的，當天空一隅的深藍色逐漸被稀釋，才顯示這個世界並不是像黑夜一樣平坦，他置身河谷，兩旁高聳的山壁逐漸顯露輪廓。

河谷的盡頭就是目的地了，他看了看自己和身上的衣裳，就像是那些山羊一樣。

一步即可跨越的溪流盡力奔馳著，在結了一層冰的表面之下。

「應以得體的外貌與人會面。」他望了望河谷的盡頭，那寬闊的平原，低下了頭自言自語。

冰層並不厚，不用踩上幾腳也知道，但他將冰層踩出了一個窟窿。

把背包放下，一顆一顆地解開灰色上衣的扣子，脫下了上衣浸在溪水中，他的手指也浸在裡面，就著溪裡的石頭，搓洗著這件滿是塵土的上衣，接著是褲子，他俐落地用濕上衣擦洗過自己的身體，然後再度搓洗上衣。

當他繼續前進時，穿著更深的灰色，那不是顏色的改變，是絞不去但確實存在的潮濕，得交給逐漸升起的太陽處理。

 

那孩子坐在門廊前的階梯上，低頭就著厚厚的筆記本寫著，偶然抬起頭，望見了從路的那一端走來的身影，扔下了手邊的東西，飛奔了過去，「我一直在等你。」撲進那人懷裡，「我寫了好多信，要等你來。」

「我這次一定得見到他。」他堅持先處理重要的事。

「可是，他說他不願意見任何人。」小小的手拉著寬大的手，隨著步伐甩啊甩的，「他很堅持這一點。」

「上次來沒見到他，Lehnsherr先生『非常不高興』，如果這次還是沒見到Xavier先生，後果會不堪設想。」

「你說的Lehnsherr先生該不會就是那個寫信來的Erik吧？」

「就是他。」他點了點頭。

「我以為他會更親切一點。」那孩子說著，撇了撇嘴，「至少當我寫信給他的時候，是這樣想像的。」

「而你還認為他會花時間回你的信嗎？」

「要看信裡面寫些什麼。」一張得意的臉仰起，「他一定會想看的。」

「我也想看。」他說：「如果你不介意的話，我可不可以看看你寫的信？」

「當然可以啦！」小手放開了大手，搶先一步奔回門廊，拾起扔在階梯上的本子，揣在胸前，回頭跑向他，「其實我並不知道Erik的長相，所以，我寫信的時候一直想像你的樣子。」看著他眨了眨眼睛。

 

和他一起坐在門階上，等著他翻完手邊的這一本，「不只這一本，還有好幾本，我等下進屋拿給你。」

「相信Lehnsherr先生為了知道更多關於Xavier先生的事，一定會回信給你的。」他說。

「可是，如果你帶回去的消息不夠多，他會不會對你生氣？」

「當然會。」他說：「Lehnsherr先生總是生氣，這不算什麼。」

「我可不希望他對你生氣，這並不是你的錯。」那孩子將嘴唇湊近他耳邊：「如果Charles不願意見你，你就偷偷溜進去看他，不要讓他發現就好了啊！」

「為什麼你要這樣講悄悄話？」

「我怕Charles聽到，他也是會生氣的。」

「Xavier先生，他生氣的時候會做什麼？他會罵人，摔東西嗎？」

「不會，他不說話、不理人。這比摔東西可怕多了，你不會想要他生你的氣的，」手托著臉頰，說起話來很模糊，但聽得出那孩子話裡的炫耀，「可是，我只要先道歉，他就會原諒我。」

「你是怎麼道歉的？」

「像這樣啊！」軟軟的嘴唇輕輕啄了一下他的耳際。

「他早應該這麼做的。」他輕聲自忖著。

「誰該做什麼？」話說得輕描淡寫，但那孩子靈敏的耳朵可沒錯過。

「沒什麼。」他站起身，順手拉了那孩子一把，「我可以去看看Xavier先生了嗎？」

「噓⋯⋯」那孩子把食指放在唇邊，示意他不要出聲，用誇張的嘴形，無聲地說著：『跟我來。』

 

窗子被厚重的窗簾遮蓋住，開門和關門的聲音都很輕，還有沈重而紊亂的呼吸聲，雖然眼前這張床又大又堅固，但躺在床上的人縮得好小，本來就皺的眉頭揪成了一團，睡得很不安穩。

他想上前去看清楚Charles，但一走近，Charles就喃喃地說起話：「Erik，我頭好疼，沒有辦法去逛市集了。」

「睡吧！」他不知道為什麼會把手放在Charles沒有頭髮的腦袋上，還輕輕撫摸著，更不知道自己為什麼會這樣回應，「睡醒了，我再陪你去。」

「睡醒了，天都黑了⋯⋯」Charles模糊地埋怨著，「哪裡也不能去了⋯⋯」

「你早晨醒來，我們可以去幫你添點禦寒裝備，你什麼也沒準備；你傍晚醒來，我們就去找你念念不忘的那條披肩⋯⋯」他的手撫過了眉心，那團糾結鬆開了些，「如果醒來的時候天黑了，我們還是可以去散步，看夜景。」

「嗯⋯⋯」Charles應了應，就不再說話了，只落下了一聲深深的嘆息，而那氣息吹拂過他的手。

他記得這件瑣碎的小事，而當時，他甚至還不是現在這個樣子。

 

他繼續翻著精裝厚重的記事本，撫摸著光滑的紙頁，和鉛筆字跡的刻痕，目光卻飄向窗邊一角，下了一半的棋盤就擺在那裡。

禁不住走上前去，認出那是靠他來往兩地傳遞訊息所排列出來的，幾枚離開了戰局的棋子零落地倒在旁邊，似乎還有溫度，就像下棋的人只是一邊思索一邊走遠了，等等就會帶著熱騰騰的靈光奔回來。

他看了一眼棋盤，伸手迅速地挪動了一步。

立刻被警告了：「Charles說，誰都不許碰這個棋盤，你竟然⋯⋯」但這聲音裡興奮的成分多過於警告。

「你難道不想試試看嗎？」他慫恿著，「還是你其實並不會玩？」

「我當然會。」一張小臉湊上前，「可是，如果Charles生氣了該怎麼辦？」

「你不是說他總會原諒你嗎？」

「那只下一步就好。」 

 

「這是一盤好棋。」最後，他將黑色的國王倒在棋盤上，望著眼前的那張臉，那雙眼。

那雙眼怔怔地望著棋盤，好像還不敢相信這局棋已經結束了，勝利沒有為那張臉添上得意，卻隱隱透露著一些遺憾，「怎麼這麼快？」

「因為我不如你。」他平淡地說。

「我不喜歡你這麼說。」那雙眼睛充滿了執拗，「好像是在說你以後都不要跟我玩了一樣。」

「這是客觀的事實。」他陳述著：「你不需要急著否定，而且我並不在意。」

「可是我會在意。」嘟著的嘴唇輕吐出：「答應我你不會不跟我玩。」

他想起眼前這個小東西才剛用誇耀的口氣述說過如何博取原諒，如果要這麼做的話，他評估著彎身的角度，笨拙地傾了傾身體。

「啊！糟了！」突如其來一聲打斷了他準備進行的事，「我們本來說好只走一步的，現在⋯⋯」或許這方法也許並不適用於所有狀況，「怎麼辦？」

「沒有關係。」他或許並不擅長博取原諒，但至少可以復原這棋盤。他迅速地挪動棋子，又把幾個躺在棋盤外的拎回棋盤上，「這樣Charles就不會生氣了。」

「我想我們還是可以留著我下的那一步，對吧？」那孩子眼看事情解決了，嬉笑著眨了眨眼。

「對。」他的嘴角也不禁牽動了。

 

Charles試著挪動身體，但仍然搆不著輪椅，但那孩子一點也沒耽擱地開了門進來，Charles覺得自己已經夠輕手輕腳了。

「信送來了！都放在書房裡，還有⋯⋯」那孩子一邊扶著Charles坐上輪椅，一邊報告似地說著，說到一半卻支吾了起來。

儘管已經坐定，手卻還環著那孩子的肩膀，Charles把額頭靠著那孩子的額頭，好像這樣比較省力，「你又做了什麼啊？我親愛的Charles。」

「信送來的時候，你還在睡。」那孩子推著輪椅轆轆地前進，停在書房的棋盤前，「所以我就代替你下了一步棋，如果你不滿意的話，可以重下，我移的是皇后，它本來在這裡，還有執黑方下的是這一步⋯⋯」急急地調整棋子的位置。

看著棋盤，「Erik走的是主教C4-D5，那我應該⋯⋯」Charles喃喃地唸著棋步，可是覺得自己腦袋一片空白，不，是一片混亂，充斥著，所有一切一切不需要的東西。

「就照你的走吧！」在努力搜尋仍一無所獲之後，Charles放棄地苦笑著。

 

他把精裝的記事本一本一本地往背包裡塞，「我要離開了。」他看著那孩子的眼睛，藍得無憂無慮，決定還是不要破壞這份純粹。

那孩子指著桌上那一小束信箋，「別忘了，這才是最重要的。」

他拿起那幾封信，像是掂著重量一樣，「這麼少，這麼輕。」

那孩子聞言，垂下頭，「是我說要幫Charles寫信的，是我一直嚷嚷著說也要寫信給Erik的。」

「沒有關係，我不是在嫌他寫得少。」他托著那孩子的臉頰，好看著那孩子的眼睛，以示慎重，「好好照顧Charles，我相信你可以的，對不對？」

那孩子點了點頭，抓住了放在臉頰上的大手，「我想要你別走，但是你要送信，你會把回信帶給我，對不對？你可以做我的朋友嗎？我可以叫你Erik嗎？」

他感覺有什麼東西震動著，並不是手，手還穩穩地被握住，「一樣一樣來。」他想抽回手指，卻僵硬得無法動彈，「我答應你，我一定會帶著給你的信回來。」「還有？」

「你若當我是你的朋友，我當然就是你的朋友了⋯⋯」

「還有？」

從來沒有面對過這樣執著的眼神，像是能看進空洞的雙眼，儘管在那裡什麼也找不到，不代表不存在，他垂著眼，輕聲說：「我不需要名字。」 像催眠一樣對自己重複著，「我不需要名字。」

「可是。」那孩子並不因他的漠然而消沈，反而開心地說：「當你有個名字，每當從唇齒之間發出特定的音調，有聲的無聲的排列組合，鑽進了耳朵，你就會知道那是你，難道不是件美好的事嗎？」

也許不是壞事，他把嘴角的弧度牽動得更深了，「這些都是Xavier先生告訴你的嗎？」

「是啊！」那孩子點了點頭，「Erik，叫我Charles。」


	3. The Messenger 3

_No.1976_

_Erik,_

_我沒辦法寫長信了。_

_不只一次了，我望著空白的紙張，除了你的名字，什麼都寫不出來，就算真的有什麼已經唸到了嘴邊，卻連拼字都不會，然後我就忘記了剛剛在寫信這回事。_

_對此，我感到深切的恐懼，我不怕忘記多年來累積的學識，你我都知道那不值一提，我也不怕病痛的折磨與最終的死亡。_

_我害怕的是我會忘了你。_

_很久以前的我，以為一個人若為世人所記得，就不枉此生。_

_但這個世界已經無法再記得任何事情了。_

_不久前我還想，如果能抱著你我之間的記憶死去，也堪稱安慰。_

_但我已經快分不清楚現實和夢境了。_

_醒著的時候，我想不起任何事，大部分時間，呆滯地瞪著虛假的景色，毫無反應，很偶然的偶然，會突然驚覺自己已然無法挽回地腐朽著。_

_夢中的世界反而色彩鮮活，思想流動而自由，這時的我，好像才是自己。_

_你大概會嘲笑我的多愁善感吧？至少，為已然遺忘的我，記得些什麼，久一點。_

_Charles_  
  
  
  
夾帶大量沙塵的風暴越來越劇烈，他的路徑正迎著風，每前進一步都格外費力，還不時會被往後推，體積大的石礫敲在身上，而細小的沙塵往全身的縫隙鑽去。估量了一下，他決定先暫時閃避，待風暴稍微消散再前進。

鑽進了山壁間被侵蝕出的一處狹縫，他讓自己的身體靠在一塊突出的岩石上，沒有說話對象的他，只能像是坐著一樣發著呆，放任眼睛空洞失焦。

動也不動了許久，「我並不寂寞。」他自言自語著，摸到了身上的背包，打開了背包。

從信封黏著處的縫隙輕輕地推著，薄薄的一層膠乾涸已久，封口處就這樣綻開，他展開紙頁，試圖了解這些文字的意義，畢竟這兩個人是他所僅有的觀察對象了。

「可是我記得。」在這光線幽微之處，他用低迴的語調，傾訴著：「還有我記得，我都記得。」  
  


  
「其他的什麼都別碰，搞弄完了就出去。」黑暗中的聲音向他命令著。

他一邊進行手邊的工作一邊解釋：「先生，我以為我應該要向您做報告。而且，容我提醒您⋯⋯」

「你以為我不會自己看嗎？」那暗處的聲音帶著慍怒，「你似乎很想炫耀一下此行的所見所聞，可是我並不想聽。」

於是他也不說話了，取而代之的是黑暗中規律而低的嗡嗡聲，還有窸窸窣窣的，像是翻找著什麼紙張的聲音。

嗡嗡聲一停止，毫無耽擱地，再明確不過的命令下達了，「滾。」

「是的，先生。」

 

  
他離開黑暗的房間，但房間外也並不明亮，沒有關係，他熟知這設施裡的一切細節，沿著長長的通道一直走，他不用看也知道那每隔一段距離作為照明的酥油燈早已將燃料消耗殆盡，不再新添了，地下室還有不少存量，但是已經沒有人需要，或願意把這些燈點亮了。

其實這些燈點起來很美，雖然不是很有效率的暫時替代方案，但他是這麼認為的，他記得光影搖晃的模樣。

遙遠而模糊的吼聲傳來，令他立刻轉身衝回他離開的房間。

一開門就看見彩色的光線照在一張憤怒的臉上，與其說是臉不如說是憤怒本身，「你以為你是誰？你竟然敢做這樣的事？」拐杖敲擊地面的聲音和腳步聲衝著他來，然後是悶悶的一聲敲擊。

「先生，請您不要這樣做。」他勸告，但是對方根本不聽，那不規律的悶聲持續著，但突然中斷，接繼而至的是痛苦而壓抑的哀號。

「先生，請您別動，你左腳的趾骨和蹠骨可能都骨折了。」他說：「請讓我為您檢查。」

他開了燈，眼前的老人無助地遮住眼睛，他握住了那隻紅腫的腳，輕輕一按，就是一個淺淺的凹陷，固執著不肯恢復原來的平坦，其實並不是平坦，那皮膚早已布滿皺摺與斑點。「真的骨折了，左腳小趾和無名指的蹠骨斷了，小趾骨粉碎性骨折，不過還好並沒有錯位，讓我帶您去醫務室治療吧？」

「不，沒有去的必要，你把需要的東西拿來就好。」

他沒有辯駁，只是離開那黑暗的房間，穿過走廊，穿過重重的彎道，來到「醫務室」，門前牆上的面板只剩下一片黑暗的死寂，於是他硬將門推開，光線像潮水一樣湧出來，那是從天窗流瀉而下的。

他走過橫擺在門口的一具圓柱體，本該有更多的，但是只在原地剩下固定的架子，上面的加壓氧氣艙早已被拆卸走；一眼望去，無法忽視那巨大直立的白色甜甜圈，原本應該有一道後牆阻擋的，但這道牆被挖出一個空洞，讓視線暢通無阻直達那誇張的核磁共振儀。

儘管那巨大的儀器沒有接上電源，但他還是小心翼翼地提防著那東西，走向牆邊的櫃子，儘速搜尋所需的物品，用一旁的推車裝載，離開前還不忘再把門推回。

他為坐在地上急急喘著氣的傷患注射了一針，在頸部。

「我以為，您可以採取更優雅的方法。」他一邊說，「您最清楚該怎麼毀掉我，輕而易舉。」一邊用注射槍朝患部像釘釘子似地，在患部開了好幾槍，發出呲呲的氣壓聲。

「是啊！我還真沒想到，我氣得失去理智了。」或許是剛才注射的藥物起了作用，呼吸聲慢慢從紊亂趨於平緩，但那聲音中的尖銳不減，「氣得沒有辦法思考了。」

「我只是覺得他很悲傷，想要安慰他，沒有別的意思。」他拿出一盞像燈一樣的東西往剛剛開過槍的地方照射著，但不會亮，「這是比紫外線還要高頻的光線，請不要盯著看。」他提醒。

「我知道，我真恨透你老是說這些我已經知道的事，然後隱瞞重要的事情不告訴我。」

「先生。」他將彈性繃帶纏上了患部，「我知無不言。」

「扶我到桌前，我要繼續看，這次你給我留下來。」  
  


 

「我以為我會是先死的那一個。」Erik說：「你一定給我下了過量的鎮定劑，我現在連講話都覺得累。」

「那是止痛藥。」他說：「如果是鎮定劑的話，您早就睡得沒有知覺了。」

「我真恨我自己，如此愚蠢、如此無力⋯⋯」Erik注視著他，緩緩地喘著氣：「你大概暗自嘲笑我吧？是嗎？你很得意吧？當他們都親暱地叫你『Erik』的時候。」

「我並不⋯⋯」

「你還記得我以前有多麼風光吧？當那些庸俗之輩說：不可能，我就偏要證明可以，我成功了，好幾次，對吧？」Erik牽動著一邊的嘴角，流露出輕蔑的笑，「他們說：『就算法律說你們可以在一起，你們還是不能有小孩，這種有缺陷的基因註定要滅絕。』我才不在乎，Charles自己就是小孩⋯⋯」嘴角越顫抖，越無法停下來，最後，只能用雙手遮掩。

 

  
冰川從遠方看起來是一大塊平坦靜止的白色，但冰川並不是靜止的，它不掩飾    向下奔去的意圖，什麼也阻擋不了它，巨大而堅硬的岩石，像湯匙挖布丁一樣輕易地被削去了一大片。

它就像貪婪的手，有著最大膽的指尖，就像是⋯⋯時間一樣，他對於能想到這樣的比喻相當得意，邁開腳步，橫渡一道傾瀉在岩石上的冰流，這很簡單，比過普通的河還要容易，岩石是粗糙的，冰的表面就像是急流一樣翻滾著，抖出了大量白色的花朵，他踩上去，粗糙的冰表微微地融化，留下一枚接一枚濕濕的凹陷腳印。

他繼續直直地向前走，往山勢較陡峭的那一側切去，他前進時，手得要牢牢抓住岩石的縫隙作為確保，其實這樣比較好，他評估，這一側這麼陡，所以雪積不起來，裸露的岩壁上是有立足之處的，他大可像山羊那樣悠哉地漫步。

強烈的陣風又吹起了，他在腳底下不那麼侷促的地方站了站，望向遠方，另一座藏身雲層裡的高聳山頭在正前方等著他。

 

「你這次去了，就不用回來了，如果由你陪在Charles身邊，他會比較快樂，那你就待在他身邊吧！或許早該這麼做了。」

「我想，我們都明白Charles現在的狀況。」

「走，快走，給我走最短路徑、走直線！不要再管他媽的任務了，我早該知道這個世界沒救了，最後一次嘗試失敗的時候就該覺悟了，難走？除了你，還有誰能辦得到？快，趁我改變心意之前，趁還來得及之前⋯⋯」  
  


  
沿著山下行接到了山徑，那是前往下一座山頭的必經道路，路邊堆砌著一疊一疊的石塊，都指向岩石壁上的洞穴，洞穴前結著五彩的經幡，他知道這是當地人的信仰符號，過去從沒有人攀登過眼前的這座山，這座神聖不可靠近、更不用說是征服的山峰，他走進洞穴裡，走向那座面容模糊，看不出表情是喜是怒的塑像。

而旁邊竟是一具屍骸，皮膚和血肉並未腐朽，只是水分完全消散，成為一具黑漆漆、皺巴巴的乾屍，仍維持著坐姿，而身上的紅色黃色布料，就像洞口那一片片飛舞的經幡一樣鮮明。

乾屍垂落的雙手仍握著一只轉經輪，還有好幾塊打磨得光滑的獸骨，上面刻有象形符號。

 

這次他無法迴避，必須溯冰川而上，在陽光的照耀下，冰川汨汨地流著汗，表面光滑，冰層交雜著透明與不透明，光線照進冰層中，經過重重的折射，閃耀著各種不同的色彩，轉瞬即逝。

他小心地踩在不透明而粗糙的冰上，每走一步之前，都要用手裡的杖敲擊幾下表面，確定可以乘載自己的重量。

這樣走真的比較快嗎？他走了一段，回顧自己走過的路，稍微既算了一下，令人遺憾的，這樣硬走直線的確比繞路還要快，而且快多了，尤其是攀上高峰之後，另一面是垂直的冰壁，只要垂降就好了。

只要垂降就好了，Erik說，只要你帶上妥切的工具，就不成問題，不是嗎？

他能模仿Erik挖苦的語調，但學不出藏在底下的苦澀和忌妒，可是Lehnsherr先生根本沒有理由忌妒啊！他不解。

於是他在那個洞穴中對「神明」傾訴，取走乾屍手上的轉經輪，聽著轉動時發出的嗡嗡聲，彷彿有誰在他耳邊低語。還有獸骨，丟擲一次，刻面全部朝上的機率是六十四分之一，全部朝下亦然，具有足夠的消息量做為判斷：可以用石壁上刻著的名字稱呼您嗎？不可以；可否用蓋婭稱呼您？這是他隨機想到的，是大地之母的名字，「神明」答應了，而且表示喜歡這個母性的稱呼；是否該繼續走直線？蓋婭不置可否；Erik是不是忌妒？那是當然的，渺小的人類總是忌妒強大的力量，卻忽略了他們自己真正寶貴的是什麼；是否能及時趕到？她不願意回答；出乎他意料的是：蓋婭並不反對這座山被攀登，儘管至今所有登山隊的意圖全都被冰雪葬送也是事實，她只是不喜歡心靈不純潔的人類來染指，「那麼妳是否容許我攀越？」他問，當然可以。

他一邊思索著這些「對話」的意義，一邊在冰壁上釘上鋼釘，鑿冰的聲音比預期的還響，像是害怕會喚醒沉睡的冰層，他停下來，等到迴盪的聲響完全消散，才再敲下一槌。

終於把鋼釘釘在冰層上，他把繩子穿過鋼釘上的孔環，綁在自己身上，開始往下降。

狂亂的風在他垂降的時候已經止息了，四周一片寂靜，他吊在半空中往下看⋯⋯

而他沒有忽略那短促而細微的碎裂聲，以及繼之而來空氣中的真空，但他只能隨著崩落的冰雪往下墜⋯⋯

 

  
  
『先生，您有一則新留言，需要為您播放嗎？』

「直接撥放吧！」

『Erik，是我，Charles，我還記得你說過你不會直接去新納木措，會提早到，在拉薩附近待個幾天，對嗎？我本來在忙的事情提早完成了，不知道我能不能，先和你碰個面？我改了班機時間，27日早上11:40就會抵達，希望⋯⋯』

「退後三秒。」

『⋯⋯時間，27日早上11:40就會抵達，希望你沒有改變心意，沒接我電話是因為正在搭飛機，我想，我們到時候見囉。』

「儲存留言。」

『先生，Dr. Xavier所搭乘的班機GA069已排定降落，將在二十分鐘後抵達，您要等他嗎？』

「我要先去領我的行李。」

『您的行李已經通過行李轉盤閘口⋯⋯』「噢！閉嘴！做點有用的事情吧！」

『已經請旅館為您改換不吸菸客房，並且點了一瓶25年的Dom Perignon，附上兩個高腳酒杯，放在冰桶裡冰著。』

「閉嘴！」  
  
  


 

 

他知道自己被沈重的冰雪壓在底下，快要超過他所能負載的重量了，但是他不僅無法感覺到重量，也分不清自己是直立、是橫躺，還是倒栽，難道是失重造成的嗎？不過失重只需要幾秒，這樣比垂降快多了，他下了如此的結論。

 


	4. The Project 1

輕型飛機在簇新的跑道上降落，一點也不顛簸，不知道該歸功於駕駛的技術，還是那才剛剛鋪好不久的柏油，平整而發著黑亮，但在跑道以外的地方，遍佈著或大或小或破碎或完整的石塊，黃褐色的草從砂礫之間這一小叢那一小叢地竄出。 

階梯降下，Charles站在機艙門口拿望遠鏡眺望著，「看！白屁股！」指著前方喊出聲，「那邊有一大群！」

Erik從Charles身後往外望，用肉眼實在看不出那些點點究竟是石頭還是動物，Charles難得這麼興奮，Erik得提醒他：「趕快去握個手打個招呼，然後你可以儘管看屁股看個夠。」向Charles伸了伸手。

Charles把手裡的望遠鏡交給Erik，吸了口氣，扣上西裝的扣子，神情也繃緊了，他步下階梯，走向了相迎而來的Shaw，Erik隨手將望遠鏡擱在眼前，望著Charles為之興奮的藍天與山脈，還有那些躲人躲得遠遠的點點，不禁也有點感染到那股雀躍的氣息。

Erik等著Charles先講了幾句應酬話，才走上前打招呼。

「就等你們兩個！」Shaw一邊和Erik握手，一邊說：「大家都等不及要見到你們。」

「你才不是在等我們，你等的是Charles，我只是他可有可無的跟班。」Erik開著誇張的玩笑，指了指Charles：「他才說他在大螢幕上看起來比較帥，你還得為他準備個高畫質大螢幕，不，兩個，一左、一右。」Erik提議：「來做直播吧！大家都會愛死他的。」

「你以為我沒想到嗎？」這話正中Shaw下懷，他對Charles說：「今晚並沒有公開邀請媒體，只低調地請了幾家關係不錯的，但你放心，他們的收視率一點也不低。」

『你會害死我。』Charles對Erik做著無聲的嘴型，Erik不理會他的抗議。

「看看我，還在這裡閒扯，你們早該在招待所歇息，準備今晚的宴會了。」Shaw領著他們走向加長型禮車。

Charles上了車，把密閉的車窗降下了一點，透過窗縫看著外面的景色，皺著眉，似乎在思考該怎麼修改講稿。

招待所離起降跑到並不遠，很快地就來到了有著巨幅牌匾的隧道口。

「『國家能源中心招待所』？招待所？這種地方有什麼好招待的？」Erik唸出了上面的文字，忍不住調侃：「還有，國家？我還以為計畫的金主是你。」

「我這個金主只負責把這裡沒有的資源運過來，不過就是你所想像得到的文明產物，這裡什麼都沒有，只有曬死人的大太陽和刮得人臉痛的大風。」Shaw故意戴上太陽眼鏡，從禮車上不知道哪個置物箱裡翻出扁平的攜帶酒壺，仰頭喝了一大口，發表他的理論：「跨國際合作嘛！有哪個政府肯幫忙，我不會太在乎是哪一國的。更何況，我們還在人家地盤上，有老大罩著，做什麼總是方便一點。」招待所的外觀是十九世紀南方莊園風的建築物，「我個人還滿喜歡那個時代的慵懶調調，終日忙著無所事事，野宴派對、品威士忌品雪茄、騎馬打獵⋯⋯那需要累積多少知識，又是多麼高尚的人生哪！」Shaw表示。

原來這就是你需要我的原因，我的研究受關注的程度，原來取決於有多少人緬懷合法蓄奴的時代，或是有多麼緬懷，Erik想，「那肯定是了。」他隨口附和著，禮車的門被打開了，他順勢步下車。

「Charles！」稚嫩的聲音從那復古的前廊傳來，Erik往聲音傳來的地方望去，還在想這紅毛丫頭是哪來的，從另一邊下車的Charles已經迎上前去，「Jean，好久不見了。」「我要看小嬰兒的照片！」「好啊！」「是男生嗎？」他們立刻熱絡得拋下其他人。

「我記得現在並不是放暑假的時候。」Erik插話。

「學校裡只會讓人體制化，體制化就是變笨，可以不用去。」小女孩竟會知道這種詞彙，這一定是出自於哪個憤世忌俗的人之口，不過Erik不記得自己在小孩面前講過這種話。「妳是Will跟Marcy的女兒吧？我想起來了。」措辭讓Erik立刻鎖定了親子關係。

「雖然這次爸爸也會來，但我一點也不想他，我想的是Charles。」她拽住了Charles的手臂，「你得諾貝爾獎的時候，我就可以用這個理由請假了。」  
「到時候一定請妳當我的女伴。」Charles親了親Jean的額頭，「我們晚上見。」

 

「諾貝爾獎？」Erik挑了挑眉，「Charles，這招對女孩子很好用嘛！聰明的男人最性感了。」

「我沒有向任何人誇耀任何事，我發誓。」Charles舉起手，「這一定是宣傳手法。」

「相較於『諾貝爾和平獎熱門人選』都是些什麼貨色，而且居然還有不少人深信不疑，」Erik挖苦地說：「你得個什麼物理或化學獎一點也不誇張。」

「Erik，你的話酸溜溜的真帶勁。」Charles說：「但前提是：自己不是被調侃的對象。」

「我要調侃你時會讓你知道。」Erik勾上了Charles的肩膀，「現在並不是。不過⋯⋯」

「嗯？」Charles作勢要把Erik的手挪開。

「你剛剛說的小嬰兒是怎麼回事？」Erik才終於問出口。

 

Charles突然沈默了，直到站在自己的房門前開了門，卻還是拽著門把不放，要進門又不進門，「我⋯⋯Erik，我這幾天，一路上一直想跟你討論這件事，但是⋯⋯」千萬別是那樣啊！Erik暗自吶喊著，但是Charles欲言又止的樣子似乎正證實著這一點，「我不想因為我的問題刺傷任何人。」

果然，「不用顧慮我，我一向遲鈍得很。」眼看Charles幾乎要把門把拉斷了，「你如果再不說，我就要先回房間去了。」Erik嘆了一口氣，佯裝要轉身離開。

Charles連忙拉住Erik，「先進來。」望著房裡小桌上擺著的威士忌，「我想我得喝幾口酒放鬆，才說得出口。」

Charles喝酒比說話乾脆，將一指高的烈酒一仰而盡，才緩緩地說：「Erik，我是被Hank趕出來的。」

Erik本以為是Charles的哪個小男友，正想反唇相譏，才想到說的是他的妹夫，「你自己的房子不是住得挺愜意，幹嘛還跟他們夫妻倆擠在一起？自討沒趣。」

「Raven生第二胎，我是去幫忙帶小孩的。」Charles說著又為自己倒了些酒。

「你懂什麼帶小孩？奶也不用你餵。」Erik寵溺地Charles的頭髮揉亂，從他手上拿走酒杯，「別喝了，你自己就是個小孩，你確定你不是去添亂的？」

「小Jenny兩歲，什麼都似懂非懂的，精力旺盛得可以把所有大人都整到翻過去，我負責的就是確保她不會覺得自己被爸媽冷落了。」Charles說這話時是有一點驕傲的，「我照顧大的，Raven照顧小的，我們分工合作，讓可憐的媽媽可以連續睡上幾個小時，手忙腳亂是當然有的，後來也逐漸步上軌道，忙歸忙但也慢慢地順利⋯⋯可能是因為太順利了吧？」

「那麼Hank要做什麼？」Erik提出質疑。

「我竟然在他們面前脫口而出，『反正我應該不會有小孩，可不可以讓Jenny當我女兒？』這種話，『快把她帶走！』Raven想也不想就答應了。」Charles試著解釋他兄妹倆並不是人口販子，「當然，這些都只是玩笑話⋯⋯」

「認真的玩笑話。」Erik說：「並不是每個人都懂你們Xavier氏的幽默，你不能怪他當真了。」

「Hank真的是好風度，他等到第二天在餐桌上才說：『我想我們是該雇個保姆，Charles還有很多重要的事要做。』」

「所以你就『突然想起還有什麼事情沒做』？我知道了，你到那種時候才想到要找我，你在此之前都沒想到我，是嗎？」Erik搖了搖頭，「這樣你就太不瞭解的了，這麼多年，Charles Xavier只會在突然想到的時候約人出來吃個飯，發發最近的牢騷，然後好幾個月不聯絡，我早就習慣了。」

「我是說小孩的事。」Charles神情黯淡地說：「你自己難道都不曾想過嗎？」

「老實說，比起責任，我更愛自由。」Erik放下從Charles手裡拿走的酒杯，將自己甩在一旁的沙發上，雙手背在腦後，「當然我不會迴避該盡的責任，但我不會沒事找事。」

「例如？」

「假設在那種大雨的夜晚，垃圾堆裡或水溝邊傳來奇怪的嗚咽聲，循聲找去原來是隻凍僵了的小貓，前提是我不幫忙牠就會死掉唷！那我就會進人道的責任，把這可憐的小東西帶回家照顧。」Erik望著Charles，「但是我不會上寵物店或繁殖場指定要哪種品種花色來養。」

「你這例子不大貼切。」Charles說：「你總可以在收容所收養流浪動物，有那麼多動物需要幫助。」

「正是！」Erik誇張地點了點頭，「你難道沒想過，這世界上有這麼多需要幫助的小孩，有的在戰火飢荒中過著不知道有沒有明天的日子，有的是在原生家庭受虐，你可以領養一個、兩個三個四個更好，或者，如果你真的拿到了諾貝爾獎⋯⋯的獎金，你可以辦孤兒院，不，學校更好，讓本來沒機會受教育的孩子們來上學，他們都會是你的孩子。」

「你說得太誇張了。」誇張歸誇張，但Charles終究是露出了微笑，「我想我還是會在意這事，但你的話的確讓我開心多了。」

「那當然了。」Erik攤開了雙手，「我可以討獎賞嗎？」

 

Charles走向Erik，彎下了腰，在他的額頭上輕輕地啄了一下。

Erik冷不防抓住Charles兩隻手，「我受不了了，你對我難道一點都沒有感覺嗎？還是你以為，我只是讓你可以坦誠性向、訴說煩惱的對象？」

「我⋯⋯我不知道，你是我最好的朋友，至少我是這麼認為的，你一直包容我不夠成熟的言行，我不知道你⋯⋯你看起來⋯⋯我以為你會喜歡，外型更亮眼一點的那種。」Charles支支吾吾地說著，Erik注意到他舔了一下嘴唇。

Erik將Charles拉近自己，「所以你以為，你就可以躲在我懷裡尋求安慰，還那麼多晚，然後裝作一切都沒有事。」太近了，近到可以聽出Charles刻意將呼吸聲放輕，彷彿是小動物在躲避獵食者，但心跳聲沒有辦法壓抑，Erik直直盯著Charles，「你以為，我就對你一點感覺都沒有嗎？我就不想對你做什麼嗎？」

「我⋯⋯」Charles漲紅了臉，說不出話來，最後緩緩閉上了雙眼。

於是，Erik給了Charles一個漫長而溫柔的吻。

當他們嘴唇分開時，Charles張開了詫異的雙眼看著Erik，「就⋯⋯就這樣？」

Erik這次不再按捺自己的衝動，將Charles拉倒在自己身上，讓他緊貼著自己的身體，他一定感受到了，因為Erik自己也感受到了。

 

 

「我並不是自戀，當初他們也想要找明星代言，刺激銷量，但是他們想找的人都拒絕了。」Erik輕晃著手上的那杯馬丁尼，擺姿勢的成份多於酌飲，在眾人簇擁之下，他仗著身高找到了一個看得見Charles的角度，看著他又拿了一杯威士忌，留意和他談笑的對象。當然Erik自己也得回應眾人的需求，他們並不全是科學家，Erik避開了生硬的理論和漫長的實驗，只講些花邊消息，「我想他們自己也意識到，當容貌不再獨一無二時，會被人發現自己蹩腳的演技或歌藝。」

「有誰啊？」果然這話題轉移了大家的焦點。

「你知道的，我對娛樂圈真的不熟，說名字我也不知道是何方神聖，講了也是一下子就忘了。」Erik假裝自己專注於研究，「我只記得有個女演員演過生化人還是機器人什麼的。」放出了模稜兩可的訊息，引起一陣猜測，倒出了一堆名字。

但Erik只是任憑眾人胡亂猜測，他在意的是Charles，一方面希望大家都喜歡他，卻也希望可不要有人真的愛上他；希望大家注意他，但不要發現他頸側新烙上的吻痕，Erik想。

音樂聲停了下來，「今天大家聚在這裡，為的就是參與蓋婭計畫的啟動，我真的很想對各位述說這個計畫有多麼偉大，不過你們一定不想聽我胡扯，我想這是讓專業的人來的時候了，我們歡迎計畫主持人——Dr. Charles Xavier。」做為這場宴會主人的Shaw說。

Charles在眾人的掌聲中走上前，剛才在房間裡的結巴和困窘都不見了，他的眼神往台下掃過一遍，和Erik對上時，Erik覺得自己也彷彿震動了一下，而大家都安靜下來，期待地望著他。

「下午才剛抵達，我就聽說，這個地方所需的物資幾乎都要從外面運進來，所以我可以想見打造這一切的艱辛，這一點我們得要感謝Shaw，他也是今天這場宴會的主人。」Charles舉起酒杯致意，「順帶一提，很好的威士忌。」

Charles今晚已經喝得不少了，但他步履穩健，說話清晰，笑容得體，一點醉樣都沒有。

 

那麼剛剛那個人是誰？半閉著雙眼，迷濛著失焦的水光，衣服底下被撫摸過的肌膚，染上了玫瑰色的那個人是誰？Charles咯咯笑得喘不過氣，像是怕癢一樣屢屢出手阻止，對於自己軟軟的小腹似乎有點在意，一直推開Erik，手掌輕抵在Erik臉上，Erik吻了吻那欲迎還拒的手指，低下頭親吻那敏感而柔軟的地方，逐漸往下移動，將那些抵擋的手指困在髮間⋯⋯

其實抵擋卻又抵抗得不是很徹底，隨著身體一寸寸地淪陷，Charles的笑聲也逐漸變成喘氣和呻吟⋯⋯

突然傳來一陣敲門聲，「Charles，你準備好了嗎？」門外傳來女人的聲音。  
「Marcy，再兩分鐘，我忘了刮鬍子。」Charles用鎮定的聲音回應，他從沙發上坐起，一頭的亂髮，攬了攬敞開的襯衫，對上Erik的眼神還有些茫然。  
但他急急忙忙地用手將頭髮理順，把襯衫塞好扣上扣子，從地上撿起西裝外套穿上，「領帶呢？」Charles搜尋著沙發四周。

Erik從Charles口袋裡掏出一條深色斜紋的領帶，示意他扣上領口的扣子把領子翻起，然後熟練地幫Charles打好一個體面的溫莎結。

「我先走，你十分鐘以後再離開。」Charles像是規劃什麼竊案一樣，對Erik說。

 

「飛過了半個地球，又轉了好幾趟才來到這個地方，我要感謝各位的不辭辛勞，你可能認為這是個什麼都沒有的不毛之地，也對，也不對。」Charles看了看Erik，至少Erik是這麼覺得的，「如果說這是世界上最接近太陽的地方，應該沒有人反對吧？我們現在處於高原北邊的招待所，平均高度有海拔四千公尺，而位於南邊的研究基地，除了平均高度接近五千以外，還有多座六千以上的高山，因為板塊運動頻繁的緣故，這些年輕的山峰還會再長高，不像我。」Charles等待自我調侃所得到的笑聲平息，才繼續說：「除了太陽、風，和地熱之外，這高原還蘊藏著更多我們從沒想過的寶藏，是大地之母所賜與的。」

這些話，換個人講或許就淪為了乏味的說教，Erik想，但他望著Charles眼裡的神采，竟覺得莫名地感動。

「這也是大家所知『蓋婭計畫』這個名字的由來。」Charles想起什麼般自顧自地笑了一下，「我最不會取名字啦！可是既然Sebastien堅持，我也只好努力想了。我想，進步和永續生存，一直以來都是難以取捨的兩難，為了更好的未來，人類也一直在尋找更有效率、更安全的能源，我想，我們的努力，或許在這裡會有收穫。」Charles沈默了數秒，掌聲才如夢初醒般響起，接著又是熱鬧的音樂聲。

 

Erik悄悄地從大廳裡退開，走到屋外，點起了一根煙，煙往上裊裊地升起，Erik並不急著將煙吸進肺裡，有時候只是想要燃燒些什麼，就這樣燒完了一根煙。

屋外竟一絲風也沒有，相較於才剛剛離開的喧囂，又太安靜了，或許離開了城市，該習慣這種遺世獨立吧？Erik想。

也因為安靜，身後刻意放輕的腳步聲顯得特別清晰，不僅清晰，只有一個人會玩這種嚇人的遊戲⋯⋯

於是Charles從身後撲上來的時候，Erik假裝被嚇到了，得逞他小詭計會讓Charles特別開心，「呼！原來是你。」Erik轉過頭來說。

「我剛剛在介紹每一位計畫成員，可是機器人部門的負責人不見了。」Charles說：「我還以為我是比較不會社交的人。」

「是『人工智慧』。」Erik糾正。「這大廳裡沒有我想與之共舞的人，除了⋯⋯」Erik向Charles伸出手。

Charles將手疊在Erik手上，讓Erik領著他，隨著遠處大廳裡流洩出的音樂，移動著緩慢的舞步，「我突然覺得好累，好像剛才那些用不完的精力都是借來的一樣，現在債主追上門來了。」Charles把頭也靠在Erik胸口，「如果這一切行不通的話呢？」

「做研究本來就不保證會成功。」Erik無所謂地說。

「我是說我們之間。」Charles勾緊了Erik喃喃地說：「我們真的可以這樣嗎？我好害怕會失去你⋯⋯」

「閉嘴！Charles。」Erik打斷Charles的叨絮，「過去，我可以傾聽你的煩惱，提出好像還滿有一套的建議，是因為，那並不是我的難題。」Charles想要抬頭解釋些什麼，腦袋卻被Erik按在胸前，「閉嘴！Charles。這同樣也是我的難題啊！」

於是Charles不說話了，取而代之的用手指輕觸Erik寬大的掌心，無意義地遊走，撫摸那些削瘦而骨節分明的手指，最後十指交錯地握住了Erik的手，像他抱著自己那樣用力。

 

他們都聽到了身後奔跑的腳步聲，連忙分開來假裝彼此並沒有比聊天還多的互動，Charles轉過身看見了Jean，「Charles，你答應要跟我跳一支舞的。」Jean嘟著嘴埋怨，剛才就是她腳上那雙紅色的瑪莉珍鞋踩出來的聲音。

「好，好⋯⋯」Charles忙不迭地應和，任由小女孩拉著他走，只能回頭看Erik一眼，那似乎是個充滿眷戀卻又無可奈何的苦笑，Erik想，擺擺手作勢要趕他快走，這樣就不會透露眼裡悵然若失的落寞。

Erik把手插進口袋，走進了更深的夜色裡，頹圮得像是自我放逐，走著走著，直到覺得走得夠遠了，聽不見他們跳舞的音樂，才放緩腳步。

可能是因為夜色太黑，等到Erik注意到眼前的人時，離他們只有幾步之遙。兩個人和Erik目光直視，看來是躲不開了，和Shaw在一起的人，如果Erik記得沒有錯的話，應該是軍政府的人，叫什麼來著？

「那不是大名鼎鼎的Lehnsherr嗎？」倒是對方先認出Erik，對Shaw埋怨著，「你怎麼沒有告訴我Lehnsherr也參與了？」

「正要講，正要講。」Shaw急忙辯解，對Erik說：「這位是William Stryker上校。」

「Erik Lehnsherr，你已經知道了。」

「William Stryker將軍。」Stryker與Erik握手，並且更新他的頭銜，「這個計畫有你在，我就放心了。」

Erik並沒有聽懂Stryker這麼講的原因和用意，但隱隱約約覺得自己在軍方似乎有些名聲，儘管Erik並不覺得這樣的名聲有什麼光彩的。

「我還得趕回去報告，送我去機場吧。」而Stryker也匆匆地結束了和Shaw的談話。

看著軍用吉普車揚長而去，Erik緩緩地走回大廳，摸著口袋，把一直關成靜音的個人助理開啟，又摸出了單邊的耳機戴上，「剛剛的對話都記錄下來了嗎？」

『所有對話內容都有紀錄，已為您特別擷取從2141至2145的紀錄另存檔案，放入新增的Stryker資料夾。』

「嗯。去查這個William Stryker的背景資料，我要知道他參與過什麼行動和計畫，進行中和預定的也要。」

『好的，要駭進軍方的防火牆嗎？』

「只要不被發現的話。」

Erik緩緩朝向燈火通明的大廳走去，覺得自己並不是輕鬆愜意地在路上走著，而是在黑夜的海裡奮力游著，風和離岸流都會把人推得更遠，只能朝向那光明繼續前進，當他終於踏進大廳，和正在讓小女孩踩著自己的腳跳舞的Charles對上了目光，才如釋重負地深深嘆了一口氣。


	5. The Project 2

他清楚地感受冰雪的重量，那些曾在半空輕盈飛舞的雪花落到山頭，逐漸堆積起來，底層的受到壓力融化成水了，又凝結成冰，他很清楚這種過程，就像現在一樣，這些崩落的冰雪儘管沈重，在短時間內還是破碎鬆軟的，隨著時間過去，會從底層逐漸融化，如果不想辦法脫困的話，就會被冰封起來，直到⋯⋯  
不是永遠，冰層可能會因氣候變遷而融解，因為地動山搖而崩裂，或是有誰前來尋找⋯⋯這是最不可能的。

時間對他而言不是太有意義，但是對他的任務而言，是的。

重量！那就表示他能感受到重力，只要有重力，就知道該往哪個方向去，看得見光，冰本就能透光，然而光線被不同結構的冰折射得亂七八糟，無法從透光的程度判斷冰雪覆蓋的厚薄，但只要往上就沒錯了。

但他發現無法控制右手，那只好用左手了，也許在挖掘的過程中可以找到右手。

 

 

「又壞掉了嗎？」一大早，Charles剛進主控室，一眼就瞥見儀表板上閃爍的紅色燈號，皺了皺眉頭，好一會兒後才開口，「這次又是哪裡出問題了？」

「很有可能是渦輪的葉片又壞了。」一旁本來正低頭專心計算太陽能功率的Jason抬起頭，挪了一下帶著滑輪的椅子靠近Charles觀看的儀表板，按了幾個按鈕讀取更多細項資訊，「非常有可能，搞不好這組渦輪是便宜貨，要賭多少？我出一百。」

「不是材料貴就好，沒從頭到尾仔細盯著就是有可能出問題。」隨後進來的Marcy端著馬克杯，「就像賭錢有什麼用，這裡根本沒地方可以花錢，連咖啡都很糟糕，煮得淡了像水，濃了像藥湯，不喝又起不了床。」她看了看身邊的桌子，竟找不到一塊空曠之處，只好繼續捧著馬克杯，「要嘛就賭排假，我要回家。」

「親愛的，我們少不了妳。」Charles近乎巴結般地說：「妳不在我們該怎麼辦才好？」

「還好這杯咖啡沒加糖。」喝了一大杯藥湯般的濃咖啡，Marcy很容易被取悅，「Charles，你真是甜得令人牙疼，但你得學會靠自己。」

「光靠灌迷湯是沒有用的，對她可以，但我不吃這一套。」Will的話帶有針對性，「這種機型在其他地方都用過，我們甚至還沒有往下探勘，這只不過是淺源地熱，基本上只要熟悉操作的技工就可以負責了，不需要我們，我們甚至還沒有他們訓練有素。」

「你也知道你不行嘛！」杯子用力敲在桌上的聲音加強了反擊的力道，「別忘了當初在驗收單上簽名的是誰？」

「耐心點，我們在這裡不就是要解決問題嗎？」Charles試著安撫已經激化起來的情緒，「我相信這是我們之所以在這裡的價值。」

喧鬧中，Erik仍頭也不抬地按著手邊的面板，「派一隊下去修就知道了。」他無所謂地說。

但眾人似乎是意識到，在沒有證據時就妄加爭論和猜測有多麼反科學，突然安靜了下來。

「你總是先做了再說。」Charles帶著一點埋怨，拋下他剛剛試圖緩頰的那兩人，靠近Erik看著他操作，「等他們修好可不可以在附近探勘一下？」Charles提醒：「我想要知道地形地貌所受到的影響，我們布下的監測器只看得到發電機和發電機的周邊機器。」

「那就再派一隊去勘查，順便把監測裝置都裝上。」Erik又在面板上按了幾下把一個框拉過來又點擊了一個物件拖過去，仍舊頭也不抬。

Charles低聲用氣音對Erik說：「我想我應該要自己過去看一看，事情可能不是換個零件這麼單純。」

「等兩個隊都回來以後再說。」Erik終於從他的控制面板抬起了頭，擠出好幾道抬頭紋，「我認為那對你來說太冒險了。」

「怎麼？你覺得我該被保護得好好的，哪裡也不該去嗎？」一直試著扮演和事佬的Charles，這時候也不禁加重了說話的力道。

「我是說我們都該被保護得好好的，不用親自涉險，我以為這是我之所以在這裡的價值。」Erik並沒有提高音量，但他緩緩地一字一句說得清晰。

想必大家也都聽得很清楚了，Charles羞愧地想，「我想，應該不會有什麼危險的啦！」自知理虧，Charles訕訕地說著，想以此結束談話。

但Erik似乎並沒有注意到Charles表情的微妙變化，「比起去年收核反應爐的爛攤子，當時爐壁龜裂外洩的輻射量，這麼說吧！以當時派出的小隊收工時的曝露量來看，一般人在一年內就會死於惡性併發症。」他自顧自地繼續說著：「修理個地熱發電渦輪實在算不了什麼，只除了不知道什麼時候，被岩漿瞬間加熱的水會變成蒸氣噴發出來，沒什麼，就像洗熱水澡一樣舒暢。」

「我可沒聽說過什麼反應爐壁的事。」Jason半開玩笑地說：「你該不會捏造這些故事，或是誇大其詞來嚇我們吧？」

「那就表示處理得很好。」Erik看起來並沒有意會到那是一個玩笑，「我不怪你不清楚這件事。」

「有道理。」Jason對Erik並沒有追究的理由，也就接受了Erik的說法，回頭研究剛擱下的數據。

 

Charles討厭這種充滿疑問的狀態，在Erik的「勘查小隊」回報之前，沒有太多線索可供推論。

但Charles最好奇的還是Erik剛才透露的經歷，他靠在Erik的桌邊，確定其他人都回去忙自己的事情了，輕聲說：「我從來沒聽你說過這件事。」

「那是因為，」Erik把手上的東西擱到一旁，抬起頭直視Charles，「你從來沒問過我的事情。」

「真的嗎？」這是今天不知道第幾次Charles感到困窘，而Marcy早上的第一杯咖啡甚至都還沒有喝完呢！不對，現在不是關切咖啡的時候，Charles試著集中注意力回想，「好像是真的。」嘆了一口氣，「我還真是糟糕。」

「糟糕透了。」Erik說著，手悄悄擱上了Charles的膝蓋，「你去年過得不算好，出乎意外地沒有什麼新發明，而是致力於降低『屋頂』的製造成本，可是到最後關頭GE公司反悔了，畢竟售價若要低到底層人家也負擔得起，這筆生意怎麼看都不划算，改變不了大公司的決策，所以你離開了，走前還一連好幾天拋售股票，大概可以算是小小的復仇。」

「我沒有復仇的意思。」Charles解釋：「依照那些瑣碎的規定，我也不能馬上走，索性掛了賣出，跑去某個島上放長假，只可惜第一天手機就泡水了，就這樣過了離群索居的兩個星期。」

不知道是不是錯覺，Erik的手好像稍微往上挪了一點，「你在海邊一定很愜意。」

「糟透了，我吃了帶殼的海鮮，犯過敏，全身癢，臉還腫得像豬頭一樣，在房間裡躲了幾天，不敢出門不敢下水，好天氣都被糟蹋了。」Charles苦笑。  
「只好寫投稿期刊的文章了？」Erik的手滑向大腿內側，「一連刊登了三篇呢！」

「啊⋯⋯」Charles的身體不由自主地抖了一下，「只有一篇是那個時候打的草稿，有個晚上睡不著，又不能喝酒，只好起來寫寫東西⋯⋯」又抖了一下，「Erik，別⋯⋯你會害我⋯⋯」Charle只能以嘴型阻止Erik，故作鎮定地走開。

 

匆匆走出門，Charles邁著大步逃離現場，直到眼前有個轉角，他立刻閃進去，靠在牆上掐著胸口喘著大氣。

Charles埋怨自己真是笨得可以，大把大把的時光都被浪費掉了，如果決定去「自我放逐」之前找了Erik，一切就會不一樣了。

如果和Erik一起去，沙灘就不會只是讓屁股沾上沙的地方，海水也不會只是浸得眼睛發痛，更不會因為餐廳沒有給一個人的座位而跑去吃螃蟹。

旅館的房間有看得到海邊夕陽的專屬泳池，開闊確保有絕佳的隱私，如果不要一直擔心會溺死在泳池裡沒人發現，兩個人有好多好多有趣的事可以做。

而不是像現在，困在沒有隱私沒有景致沒有娛樂的基地裡，想偷一個吻都要顧忌著別人的眼光。

Charles用力揉著自己，想要捏出一張若無其事的臉，但是發燙的臉頰無益於塑形，耳朵也是燙的，但手心卻是冰涼的。

太冷了，這裡太冷了，外面的確是幾度的低溫，但建築物裡面，乾淨的白牆、線條俐落的金屬桌面，而就算是房間也沒有太多個人特色，Charles沒帶太多私人物品，簡直像病房一樣，只能用臉頰暖手。

「你在這裡啊。」顯然是沒有藏好，Erik似乎沒花什麼力氣就找到了Charles，「承軸變形了，現在正在搶修，我想你會想看看這一批照片。」

一聽說有新消息，Charles精神為之一振，接過顯示螢幕，前前後後地翻看，「這有點誇張，以Will的個性，應該不會放過這種最基本的問題。」眉頭因專注而緊蹙，「Erik，你找得到之前建造評估時的資料嗎？有照片更好。」

「你等一下。」Erik背過身去不知道搞弄了些什麼，Charles正想從他身後探看，「好了，上傳到顯示裝置了。」

Charles連忙低頭翻看，邊看邊發出思索的沈吟，「我想我大概知道發生了什麼事了。」他抬起頭直視著Erik，「我覺得我應該親自去看一看才能下定論，會很危險嗎？」

Erik低頭自顧自地笑了，邊笑邊搖頭，「我跟你一起去吧！」最後他回答。

 

他們開著越野車在碎石路上行進了不久，就得把車子停下，穿上內裡填有羽絨的防風外套，戴上帽子圍巾和手套，下車用走的，前方是個微微飄散著白色煙霧的大坑，「不要太靠近了。」Erik阻止Charles再前進。

「我不是要去噴發口。」Charles背著鮮豔的黃色背包，望著前方，「你發現有什麼異狀嗎？」

「我看不出來。」Erik回答，「水質取樣中並不含硫化物，換下的零件也不見鏽蝕，這周圍的看起來都是堅硬的岩盤，看起來也沒有氧化的跡象，如果土質鬆軟的話倒是很有可能⋯⋯」

「人往往會一直著眼於細節，而忽略了明顯處⋯⋯」Charles說。

「你要讓我在這裡站著吹風發抖瞎猜。還是要直接告訴我？」Erik來回踱著步子保持身體活動的溫暖，「還是你要帶我去看？」

「不用我帶你去，我們已經置身其中了。」Charles攤開雙手望向天空原地轉了一圈，「如果你沒有發現坑變大了的話，至少也要看到那些冰層在流著汗。」

Erik恍然大悟：「我們將水引入岩漿層，於是高溫蒸氣從地底噴發，將周圍的冰層融化了，於是地層重量改變，造成承軸偏移，在高速的運轉下就變形了。」

「從冰層融化的水又往地底下滲去，所以既使現在機器沒有運作，仍然冒著蒸氣。」Charles補充著，眼光卻被一旁的洞穴吸引，小心地跨著步伐走下表面崎嶇的一段坡，來到了洞口。

Erik見狀，連忙跟上Charles，「你要去哪裡？」

「回傳的照片裡有幾張洞穴內部的景象，裡面好像有水池，我想去看看。」Charles說著，從背包裡拿出手持照明燈，開了燈走進了洞穴。

在嚴寒的天氣裡，山洞通常會比外面舒適，溫暖得令Charles脫下了帽子，並且將外套的拉鍊拉下，「裡面真的有水聲，你聽到了嗎？」

不只是聽到了，也看到了，洞穴的低窪處積了水，水似乎是從岩石的縫隙間冒出來的，Charles將燈拿高往水底照，水清得見底，水底有一處縫隙冒著泡泡。

於是Charles脫下了一只手套，伸手在不同的地方估計水溫，「這邊有水緩緩滲下來，而這邊，這邊比較燙，水應該是在這邊被加熱的。」說著，Charles將照明燈放在一旁的岩石上，除了另一只手套，也依序脫下了外套、鞋、襪、外套裡面的中間保暖層、貼身的發熱衣⋯⋯但要一直等到Charles開始脫褲子，Erik才如夢初醒般出言阻止：「你不確定水的溫度是否恆定，萬一突然湧出高溫水，你就熟了。」

「那至少會先出現有感地震。」Charles不為所阻，「我會有時間逃命。」

「洞穴可能會突然崩塌。」「那得是非常有感的地震才行。」

「嚴格說來，這些水可以算是發電機的冷卻水，是廢水的一種。」Erik的理由越來越無力，光是看著Charles赤裸著先用腳尖探觸才走進水裡，就幾乎讓他無法思考。

「水溫真的很舒服，不騙你。」Charles蹲在水裡說：「我討厭基地裡窄得像電話亭一樣的淋浴間，天哪現在還有誰看過電話亭的？」他故意背對著Erik，「你可以繼續站在那邊嘮叨，或著你也可以下來⋯⋯」

 

不知道是哪一部分觸動了Erik，Charles聽著悉悉簌簌的聲音好一陣子，接著是水聲⋯⋯感覺到一雙手從身後貼上了後頸，順著肌肉的紋理往下推，遇上了意料之外的阻擋，就加重一點力氣，「啊⋯⋯」Charles應和著痛感嘆出了聲，「你怎麼那麼會⋯⋯」

「是你太緊繃了。」手挪上了肩膀，濕濡的嘴唇貼上了耳邊，「每天早上看見你的黑眼圈，就知道你睡得不好。」

「這是真的，想到你就在走廊盡頭的房間，可是我只能一個人躺在冷清的單人床，就懊惱得翻來覆去睡不著。」Charles閉上眼睛，「我以為我應該要興奮得尖叫，可是我卻連連尖叫都沒有力氣。」

「你會的，這裡沒有別人。」Erik悄聲問：「你每天晚上都像是這樣子撫摸自己嗎？」他指的是放在Charles胸口的那隻手，手指像是不經意般觸碰敏感的尖端。

「不是。我弄了半天，除了手很酸之外，一點動靜也沒有，只是又紅又脹地直挺挺著，再弄下去怕要破皮了，著實令人氣餒⋯⋯啊⋯⋯」Charles述說著自己在夜裡的徒勞無功，卻還是忍不住呻吟，「我竟然說了，聽起來像是個糟糕的床伴⋯⋯啊⋯⋯」

「用詞不當。」Erik埋怨地輕捏了Charles一下，乳尖上的刺激令Charles叫出聲來。「聽好了，我想要你，就是想要你，不是因為你身材有多火辣，或是在床上有多厲害。」他一邊說著，一邊將瑣碎的吻落在Charles背上的濕潤肌膚，「況且⋯⋯」Erik的手滑向Charles身體藏在水底下的部分，「你大概不知道每次你用手肘撐著自己，傾在桌上討論數據時有多性感嗎？我總是盯著你包在平整褲子裡的屁股，想像著從後面來⋯⋯」

「像這樣嗎？」Charles感覺到股間被侵入，下意識地扭著身軀抗拒，激起了水花。如Erik所言，還真的興奮了起來，不過他沒有說的是，那混雜著莫名而來的羞恥，讓人不明白的是，為什麼會有這種複雜的感覺，明明不會有人看見⋯⋯往一旁的岩石上趴了下去，皮膚接觸到粗糙的表面，Charles腦袋裡閃過皮膚被磨破流血的畫面，怔了一下，卻愈發地興奮，被Erik握在手裡的陰莖抖了一下，慾望似乎更膨脹了些。

感覺體內的手指竄動著，Charles的下體隨之抽搐，一緊一鬆地令Erik發出了讚嘆聲，「你讓我等不及了。」

「那還不快插進來？」Charles催促著，拉著Erik的一隻手放在自己腰上，示意他可以挺進。

儘管剛剛好像已經放鬆得夠了，但插入時仍讓Charles痛得冒冷汗，Erik停下了動作，默默地俯下身抱住了Charles。

Charles彷彿能聽到Erik說算了吧，但Charles不想就這樣算了，忍著痛楚，冷汗從額頭汨汨地滲著，腦袋似乎和下體一樣快要漲開了，微弱的照明之下，本就只能看到模糊的光影，但是眼前竟一片漆黑，似乎是肌肉不受控制，Charles試著夾緊了下體再放鬆，陰莖就更深入一點點，伴隨著Erik一次又一次地變得更尖更細的呻吟，那呻吟聲聽起來越來越像動物的哭聲，確切而言，是被欺負又不敢哭出聲的嗚噎。

從沒聽過這樣的Erik，Charles緊緊咬著的嘴唇鬆開了一下，身體好像也因此放鬆了，「來吧！我可以的。」Charles模糊地說著。

Erik加快了動作，那衝擊幾乎讓Charles站不住，所發出的聲音也不是自主的，身體也不像是自己的，殘存地意識像是局外人一樣，叉著手站在一旁取笑自己像個手風琴一樣被推得直叫，「用力操我，弄壞我吧！」Charles忍不住分享這物化的念頭。

除了水花被身體夾擊濺出來的聲音之外，就連抽插時都還有噗嗤噗嗤的聲音，那真的像嘲笑聲了，要是讓他們知道你這個樣子？要不要讓他們在聽完演講之後聽聽你淫蕩的聲音？Charles無法阻止各種荒誕的假設入侵，分心搖了搖頭抵禦這些怪念頭，卻讓肉體徹底淪陷，Charles射精了。

以為自已會像個破布娃娃一樣繼續被戳捅著，但Charles高潮時的痙攣讓Erik措手不及，「啊！」Erik從喉嚨深處發出了像野獸般的低吼，顫抖著射在Charles的體內。

 

走回車上的時候，Charles跟在Erik身後，突然雙腿不聽使喚，跪倒在粗糙的岩石上。

Erik聞聲匆忙轉過身來，「你沒事吧？」

Charles笑著舉起兩隻被手套包得密實的手，「沒事，我只是腿軟了。」伸向Erik央求他的攙扶，但Erik來扶他卻被他緊緊攀著，拖著腳步，像耍賴的孩子不肯自己走。

Erik猛地抱起了Charles，惹得Charles咯咯直笑，得意得很，顛簸只是讓他笑得更大聲。

車內一下子就暖了起來，Charles把外套披在身上，頭靠上了椅背，覺得昏昏沉沉的，「我不想回去。」

「那麼，」Erik的聲音聽起來很遙遠，「你要我假裝迷路，開著車漫無目的地繞一回兒嗎？」

「如果真的迷路了怎麼辦？」Charles喃楠地說：「我們來時的路還看得到嗎？」

Erik沒有回應，Charles又說：「以後不能再來這裡了。」

既使是閉著雙眼，Charles也能感受到Erik的訝異，「你剛才的顧慮都是對的，不僅如此，我不認為我們可以繼續使用那個點。」

「你是說⋯⋯？」

「我覺得這對周遭環境的影響太大了，我們沒有權利這麼做。」Charles覺得自己很認真，卻不小心打了一個哈欠，「Erik，你認為呢？」

「雖然才剛換了傳動軸，」Erik說：「畢竟你是負責人，你決定就可以了。」

「這只是個頭銜，而我想聽聽你的意見。」

「我不在乎。」Erik說：「事實上就是我不在乎，這聽起來很差勁，所以一開始我沒講。」

「那你在乎什麼？」Charles問，「是什麼把你帶來這個什麼都沒有的世界邊陲？」

Erik沈默了，Charles可以想像他一手抓著方向盤，蹙著眉思考的模樣，Charles將手伸向Erik，可是卻摸不著，還是Erik空出一隻手來握住Charles的手。  
「事實上我對凡事都要考慮商業和市場掛帥感到厭倦了，這個機會對我而言很難得，面對的是真正的挑戰，你知道嗎？當上太空對人類而言已經不是什麼新鮮事的時候，那些終年冰封的山頭，卻不曾有人攀登過。」Erik托起Charles的手在唇邊吻了一下，「還有，可以和真正優秀的人共事，相當過癮，不用凡事都要開一百次會解釋一百遍。」

Charles微笑著把臉藏進了外套裡，躲在裡面頑皮地發問：「那我明晚可以去你的房間嗎？」

「不行。」

這答案讓Charles瞬間清醒了，他掀開了外套，睜開眼睛，「為什麼不可以？」

「你忘了嗎？我告訴過你，我要請假一個月，今晚就會跟著補給班機先回招待所。」Erik瞥了Charles一眼，「要不是交通這麼不方便，我也不用離開這麼久。」

「欸⋯⋯」記得這件事的是身為負責人的Charles，但是作為一個熱戀的情人，Charles還不太能接受這個事實，「所以你會錯過我的生日嗎？」  
「恐怕是了。」Erik抱歉地看了Charles一眼，「但是我已經為你準備好禮物，而且下載到你的行動裝置上了。」

Charles查看了一下，又怕在Erik面前看得多了，會不小心問太多細節。想到Erik和自己一樣整天在實驗室裡，忙著處理各種預定的、突發的事情，早起晚睡，有時候還會誤掉幾餐，到底是利用什麼零碎的時間完成的？Charles覺得實在不應該再抱怨了。「我會想你的。」Charles湊上前去，吻了Erik的臉頰。

Erik將手握得更緊了。


	6. The Project 3

他拖著左腿走著，那條腿彎得很不對勁，腳掌和前進的方向相反，抵著堅固的岩石拗了回來，兩隻腳卻長短不一，得靠著枴杖支撐，才能行進。

情況夠糟了，但是值得慶幸的是居然還找得到可以當枴杖的東西，而且需要撐著枴杖的左手還在，換成另一隻手，可能就得趴在地上像毛蟲一樣蠕動。

這種樣子可能十分令人發噱，因為人在面對他人悲慘的時候，不一定都會落淚，這是從觀察而得來的結論。

 

太陽剛升起的第一道光線讓他可以看得見目的地處的山稜形狀，但是還要再走上幾個小時才會抵達山腳下的隧道口，比起整段旅程而言，只剩下數步之遙了。

天色漸亮，他可以看見木柴一層一層地堆起，而那孩子正往那上面鋪上最後一層乾燥的柴薪，專注地不理會他的叫喚。

「你怎麼跑出來了？」他終究是來到了那孩子面前，「你在做什麼？」

「我都是照著Charles的話做的。」那孩子抿著嘴，好一會兒之後才繼續說：「是Charles要我這麼做的，他說你們不會怪我的。」

「沒有人會怪你。」他勉強跪下身子，和那孩子一樣高，這樣才能用一隻手攬住那孩子，「我不會，Lehnsherr先生也不會，如果有誰會被責怪的話，那會是我。」他在那孩子耳邊低訴著：「我是否來得太遲了？」

那孩子沒有回答，只是伸出手撫摸著他的臉，「你的臉，為什麼會變成這樣？會不會痛？」破碎的那一邊，「你會不會死？像Charles說的一樣？」

「我沒事。」他回答，又追問：「告訴我，我是否來得太遲了？」

 

 

「這是什麼？」Erik嫌惡地從動物屍體別開了頭，彷彿那會發出惡臭地掩住了鼻子。

「勘查小隊帶回來的，解剖以後就知道我們的設施對於生態有沒有影響了。」跟在後面的Jason說：「這是Charles交代的。」

「主意不錯，可是⋯⋯」Erik四處張望了一下不見Charles的身影，「我們之中有誰會搞這個的？就算切開來知道要看什麼嗎？」他對Jason就放心地不假辭色，「算了，拿去做斷層掃描以後冰起來，拍照上傳。」

只見那像鹿又像羊的動物，僵硬的屍身被抬了進醫務室，大概是要用裡面的核磁共振儀器，有必要這樣大費周章的嗎？可別污染了才好，Erik想著，但又急著回房間拿行李準備搭卸貨後的補給機離開，沒有多說什麼。

「等一下！」Erik走到了走廊盡頭，想到了什麼，突然急急奔回阻止，「不可以！趕快把電源關了！」

Erik在醫務室前看到的，是一個僥倖逃離這場災難的MF402，以及站在外面手足無措的Jason，Erik可以想像門裡面會是什麼光景，但實在是可恥透了，問題是還有誰能解決這窘境？Erik把不同口袋裡的種種裝置掏出來，解下了皮帶，交給那個MF402，「幫我拿好。」慶幸自己身上那件白色長袍可供遮掩之用，吸了口氣把外褲脫下，按下開門按鈕，不看醫務室深處被核磁共振儀吸住的幾個MF402，硬生生把電源切斷了，Erik聽見東西紛紛跌落地上的聲音，走出了醫務室。

又氣又羞愧地把脫在門口的外褲撿起穿上，「我一定要把這個加進標準程序裡，怎麼會犯這種低級的錯誤！」Erik接過了遞上前的皮帶，紮好後，那個MF402捧著Erik一堆林林總總的東西遞上前。

收好筆和耳機，拿回控制面板，Erik看著眼前和自己有相同面孔的MF402，思索著何以在相同軟硬體條件下，個體會做出不一樣的決定？他掃描了這東西的序號，檢查它曾經參與過的任務，謎底豁然開朗，「學習功能的成效比我想像的還要好。」Erik笑了起來，「因為你，我對剛才的低級錯誤釋懷了。」又自言自語：「正好我這次要人幫忙，這玩意兒又沒有手，很多事情沒辦法做。」  
MF402似乎無法理解Erik最後一句話的意思，Erik換了語調，朝向它，一個字一個字清楚地說：「從外接裝置更新作業系統，保留原有記憶體。」

 

 

那孩子扶著他，按照他的指示，往回走進隧道，在即將接近隧道口時轉往一條較小的岔路，那條路越走越往地底下去，來到一道門前，「我從來沒有來過這裡。」按下了開門的按鈕，那孩子說。

在這陰暗的房間巡梭著，「拿這個放在那張平台上。」「還有這個也是。」他指示著將工具備齊，「還有那個抽屜裡有一個盒子，裡面有空白的記憶卡。」  
「我該怎麼做？」

「你知道延腦的位置嗎？」他問，那孩子點了點頭，走上前摸了摸他頭後方的凹陷處，「你可以摸到一處一吋長的凹槽，上面有一層密封，把它打開，把那張記憶卡插進去，不用管方向。」他等待著好進行下一步，但是那孩子並沒有照著做，「不知道怎麼做嗎？」

「你得先告訴我所有的事。」那孩子執拗地說：「Charles什麼也不告訴我，他總是嘆著氣，摸摸我的頭，一句話也不說地抱著我，我知道，那是為了不讓我看見他掉眼淚。」

「你不能怪他，那對Charles而言，太痛苦了。」他說。

「你剛剛告訴我，你不會感到痛，是真的嗎？」那孩子問。

「是真的，因為我不會感到痛，所以既使一隻手整隻斷了，另一隻手則是斷了傳導線，左腳扭曲變形，但我還是可以繼續前進，來到這裡。」他承認。

「那麼，他們說的心痛呢？」

「我身上有的都不會讓我感到疼痛，更何況是我沒有的。」他說：「而我知道你指的『心』並不是把血液送到全身的幫浦，而是他們對靈魂習慣的稱呼，而你說的『心痛』，則是超乎肉體之外的抽象感覺。」他搖了搖頭，「不會。」  
「那麼我可以要求你告訴我嗎？」那孩子說：「然後，我再來看看該怎麼把你修好。」

他並不急著被修好，事實上，能夠要求別人做這個做那個，是他前所未有的體驗，但他想照著那孩子的話做，不為什麼，「就照你說的吧，Charles。」

 

 

Charles皺著眉看著螢幕上跳動的圖形，盯久了覺得眼睛痠澀，別過頭想休息一下，卻又習慣性地拿起手邊的行動裝置，熟練地按了幾個鍵開啟軟體，這才想起Erik那充當生日禮物的遊戲早在昨天就全破了，還是小心翼翼控管著時間節制地玩，難道Erik真以為什麼遊戲可以抵擋住一個月本人不在身邊的寂寞嗎？Charles氣餒地想著，如果玩遊戲的小聰明能分一點在分析資料上就好了。  
「有感地震！」Charles猛然抬起頭，身旁的人對Charles的反應有些無法理解，不明白這種程度的搖晃何以需要離開座位，但Charles不是為了逃生，而是衝向偵測儀，盯著儀器繪出上下跳耀的波形。

「Charles，這種程度的地震不會影響機組的運作，況且還有強制停機，你可以不用這麼擔心。」Marcy起身，拍了拍Charles的肩膀，「是不是之前連續幾台機組強制停機後無法啟動，讓你壓力太大了？」

「不是的。」Charles搖了搖頭，「我是說，一號機、四號機和五號機的狀況不只是強制停機，它們是真的故障了，還有妳可以不用顧慮我的感受。」接著說：「事實上，在這種造山運動持續進行的地方，頻繁的地震也是很合理的，當初的設計就已經考慮到地震因素，理論上，機組在四級以下的地震下仍應該正常運轉。況且我們還往地底更深層布了好幾個前哨偵測點，照理說會早幾秒偵測到地震波，即時切換運轉模式或停機，怎麼會因為地震而故障？這太沒有道理了！」

「慢一點，Charles，你太緊繃了。」Marcy提醒Charles：「你自己也說過，一定會有意想不到的問題，而我們就是要解決這些問題的啊！」

「我沒忘，我只是想要把最近蒐集到地震波形和之前的做對比，看看是多了什麼特徵，可是我什麼都找不到。」Charles的語氣裡帶著挫敗，「還有，如果找不到波型，有特徵參數也可以，我可以試著做出模擬波形，可是也找不到。」

「沒關係啦！等Erik回來，他不是很會弄這些東西嗎？」

「那是當然的。」Charles不情願地點點頭，「可是難道Erik不在，我們就什麼也做不了了嗎？」

「你不是說⋯⋯」

「對，我說過，沒有誰是什麼都會的，所以需要大家共同合作。」Charles絕望地承認，然而他不敢告訴Marcy，自己這麼焦躁不安的原因並不完全是因為眼前的膠著，「我想我們只好再等等了。」

「既然現在看起來一籌莫展。」Marcy臉上閃過一個神秘的微笑，「那麼我們花一點時間在一些⋯⋯無謂的小事上，也不會耽誤了什麼對吧？」

Charles還在不明究理，頭上已經被套上了什麼東西，伸手一摸，才發現是一頂紙糊的皇冠，還來不及意識到是怎麼回事，拉砲聲把Charles嚇了一跳，彩花飛散到空中又飄落，有一些纏掛上了Charles的頭髮，『噢，因為他是個大好人⋯⋯』但是更令Charles驚訝的是，這幾個意見總是不合總是爭論不休的傢伙，竟然唱起了和聲，而且似乎還真的符合平均律中音頻的倍率。

他們在第三句末尾應該要延長還是停頓的地方，Jason手裡捧著象徵性地插上一隻蠟燭的杯子蛋糕，拿到了Charles面前。

Charles正準備要吹蠟燭，隔著男聲三重唱，看見了站在門邊的那個人，正望著今天的主角，淺淺地微笑。

「快吹蠟燭吧！我們要斷氣了。」Jason作勢掐著脖子彷彿呼吸困難樣，才把Charles從失神中喚醒，Charles應付般地對著蠟燭吹了一口氣，Erik還那邊在事不關己似地笑著，Charles已經衝上前去，在Erik還來不及反應時就緊緊抱住他。

「Erik不在的時候，Charles都急壞了，好多事情都得擱置⋯⋯」Marcy在一旁絮語，不知道她是裝傻還是真的看不出來，但是Charles不願意花心思揣測這些，只顧著深深吸著氣，讓熟悉的氣味填補這些天的空缺。

「對了！我也得請Erik幫忙⋯⋯」不顧Jason話說到一半，Erik拉起了Charles的手，拖著他走了出去，Charles還能聽到Marcy對此的詮釋：「你等等吧！我想他們有更重要的問題要討論⋯⋯」

 

「Erik，你要帶我去哪裡？其實不用這麼急，我可以忍一忍的⋯⋯」Charles的心跳加速，不只是因為慾望，還意識到自己正在說著違心之論。

Erik將Charles拉進了他的房間，房間的格局和別人的和Charles的都差不多，但是此刻，所有遮掩窗子的遮板都揭起來了，房間裡的塵埃在日光的河流裡漫無目的地游著，窗外的天空是一片乾淨的藍色，鮮豔而深邃，黑色的山脈灑上了一層輕盈的白雪，是昨天夜裡降下的初雪。

「我知道你偏好低調甚於在眾人面前炫耀，」Erik握著Charles的雙手，望著那和天空一樣藍的雙眼說。

「是啊⋯⋯」Charles不明究理地沉吟著，「可是那又⋯⋯」既使Erik退後一步單膝跪地，Charles一時也意會不過來。

「我感謝你讓我當你長久以來最信任、最親密的朋友，或許你不知道，但那確實改變了我的人生，沒有你，我不知道我會墮落成什麼樣子，流落到哪裡。」Erik

仰視著Charles疑惑的臉，「我別無所求，只希望每天早上醒來，第一眼看見的就是這張臉，一頭亂髮，口水橫流，毫無掩飾的樣子⋯⋯」

Charles的手抽動了一下，想伸手抹去臉上那並不存在的口水。

「Charles Xavier，我的朋友，我的愛⋯⋯」Erik從口袋裡拿出一只陳舊的絨盒，塞進Charles手裡，「你願意成全我這卑微的願望嗎？」

打開了盒子，裡面的東西和盒子本身一樣古老而樸拙，簡單的金色指環上鑲著幾乎看不到的碎鑽，沒有閃耀的光芒，只有歷經了歲月的一些金屬光澤，「這好像是很重要的東西⋯⋯」Charles小心翼翼地端著盒子。

「這是家族留傳下來的婚戒，經過了戰火和流徙，有相當的機率會進當鋪或被搜走融掉，但我總以為先人的經歷與我無關，因為我不會參與傳承，未來也無人可講這些故事，於是從來也沒有把這些破銅爛鐵當一回事，直到⋯⋯」Erik仍單膝跪著，「是你，賦予它們意義，我找了好久⋯⋯」

想像Erik翻找著舊箱子舊抽屜的模樣，也許還因為陳年的灰塵而打了好幾個噴嚏，Charles不禁牽動了嘴角，卻又憐惜地撫摸著他的頭髮。

「一個字，只要簡單的一個字，我的命運在你的手裡了。」Erik懇求著。

Charles抿著嘴點了點頭，想要發出聲音，卻覺得喉嚨好像梗住了什麼一樣，怕Erik以為自己不情願，遂奮力地將只有氣息沒有聲音的字眼吐了出來，「好⋯⋯」才說出口，Charles覺得緊繃的喉嚨突然鬆懈了，「我願意。」他又可以說話了，怕可憐的Erik沒聽懂，忙不迭地補充說著，「我願意，我願意⋯⋯」

 

 

「那枚戒指是我找到的。」他說話的聲音裡帶著一點雜音，「Lehnsherr先生根本幫不上忙，只會在旁邊走來走去，一下子說『絕對是在這裡，我記得不會有錯的』，一下子又說『不可能在那邊不要找了』，他找到書或筆記就停下來翻看，還不忘撫摸一下八年級科展首獎的獎盃。」

「所以呢？」那孩子似乎並不覺得他在這件事上有什麼功勞。

「如果沒有這枚戒指，Lehnsherr先生可能就沒辦法求婚了。」他試著解釋。  
「難道用別的戒指不行嗎？」那孩子很快就提出反駁。

「Lehnsherr先生也試圖這樣說服自己，他樓上樓下來來回回地走著，『難道用別的戒指不行嗎？我又不是買不起四克拉的鑽戒，為什麼偏要在這裡吸灰塵浪費時間？』同樣的話講了幾遍，取而代之的是客廳傳來的十二平均律前奏曲，之後，就自己閉嘴不提這件事了。」

「我不懂。」

「我想你不會不懂的。」他用裸露的那顆眼珠盯著那孩子看，「要不然你也不會拿走不屬於你的東西。」

「是Charles說要給我的。」那孩子急忙辯解，把手藏在身後，「是他要我收下的。」

「你如果不喜歡，是不可能硬塞給你的。」他若無其事地推論：「你向Xavier先生討，就算僅僅是流露出喜歡的表情，因為他是如此愛你，既使他只能憑藉著這個小東西來懷念兩個人間短暫的快樂時光，他也會毫不猶豫地給你，就算你一轉頭就把東西弄丟了，他也不會怪你。」

「我不會弄丟的。」那孩子在身後撫摸著套在拇指上的指環，「我會好好保管的。」

「但願如此。」他不再咄咄逼人，緩緩地說：「所以你了解的。」

「如果Charles像愛我一樣愛他的話，那麼Erik就算隨便找根鐵絲綁成的圈圈，Charles也會感動地收下。」那孩子認真地反駁：「不！我還是不了解。」


	7. The Project 4

天才剛亮Charles就醒了，把床單拉起來蓋住頭，把臉埋進身邊人的胸膛繼續睡，再醒來的時候，發現自己正枕著一條手臂，怕壓得他手麻痹了，只好坐起身，也就這麼一瞬間，一回頭，Erik已經轉身臉朝下地埋進枕頭裡，看來Erik更會賴床一點，還有，兩個人擠在這張單人宿舍的床上——比單人床略大，卻還稱不上是雙人床——實在不太舒適。Charles望著Erik的背影，突然覺得那比平常任何時候的他看起來都還要無防備，也許Erik說的是對的。

拾起隨手扔在地上的褲子，口袋裡的東西沈甸甸地，Charles拿了手掌大的圈裝筆記本，翻開新的一頁，傾身用手肘撐在床上塗寫著，頁面很小，只是用來隨手塗寫一些不成形的想法，很快地就寫滿了一頁又一頁。

「你已經醒啦？」Erik迷迷糊糊地翻了個身，「在做什麼？」

「我在列一個清單。」Charles說：「是結婚的待辦事項，不知道這個計畫明年能不能完成，至少穩定一點，可以找個誰來這邊接我的位置。」

「什麼？」關於結婚的話題讓Erik清醒了些，「還要等到明年？我以為只要你答應就算數了。」翻身攬住了Charles，吻著他的頸子和肩膀。

「Erik，要註冊登記以後，婚姻才算合法啊。」Charles認真地說。

「原來你現在是我的地下情人啊？」Erik在Charles耳邊挑逗地說著，「天哪！這聽起來真讓人興奮，一大早就這樣真的好嗎？」下巴的鬍渣刺得Charle閃躲，Erik見狀，變本加利地狠狠地摩擦著，他看不清楚小本子上條列的項目，只見密密麻麻的字跡，就像鬍渣一樣。

Erik的手在Charles身上游移著，剛從發熱的頸子探索到冰涼的手臂，生硬的提醒聲自房間的某處響起，Charles怔了一下，不想辜負Erik的興致，打算忽略那掃興的聲音，但另一聲從房間的另一處角落響起。

有人無奈地起床找自己的褲子，「該死。」看了看提醒事項，Erik說：「十五分鐘以後要開會。」

懶洋洋地拉起床單遮住臉，很遺憾Erik得去開會，但是床既然變寬敞了，Charles並不介意再多睡一會。

兩秒後，Charles猛然掀開床單，「該死，是我說要開的會。」他用求助的眼神望著Erik，「我可以把會議取消或延後，反正就我們幾個人，你覺得怎樣？」

但Erik已經扣好襯衫的扣子，正忙著套上褲子，「什麼？」沒聽清楚Charles說了什麼，Erik轉過頭，Charles見他神情變得凌厲，顯然已經進入備戰狀態，嘆了口氣，「欸，算了，我可能會慢一點，幫我⋯⋯幫我罩一下⋯⋯」

「沒問題。」Erik簡短的回答透過嗡嗡的電動牙刷或刮鬍刀什麼的聲音傳來，差點忘了這是Erik的房間，Charles捏了捏臉頰，振作一點，Charles對自己說。

 

Charles走進會議室坐下，「我們剛剛才和鯨魚港的地震觀測站取得連線。」Jason低聲說明。

「鯨漁港觀測站是在三十年前數位化的，一天的地震有感無感就要幾百次，光是儲存裝置就嚇死人，又擔心在這個地震首當其衝的地點，觀測站不知道什麼時候會不見，資料都是放在第三地，現在都叫雲端了⋯⋯」鯨漁港的確在海邊，但已經不是一個港了，過去的一場地震引發了地層下陷和海嘯，當年的村莊和海港不是灰飛煙滅就是沈入了海底，Charles猜想觀測站的生活大概很與世隔絕，因此對方對連線會議表現出超乎預期的熱絡。

Charles等對方叨絮完，似乎是停下來喝水的時候，才提出問題：「可是，鯨漁港所在地的板塊運動比較像是海板塊碰撞陸板塊，會和我們這邊的陸板塊之間的碰撞相似嗎？」

「你的顧慮沒有錯，但我本人在高原市觀測站待過三年，再之前是冶江城，我想，如果由我來分析你們的數據，應該會有點斬獲。」對方隱藏不住驕傲，「你們找過高原市的紀錄嗎？或者是冶江城、匯聚市附近的觀測站？這些地方會有長期的資料，和你們需要的類型也比較相似，多多少少會給你們一些想法。」

於是大夥手忙腳亂地調整顯示解析度，讓兩邊的人都能看清楚。

「Erik，身為計畫主持人，是不是可以自己決定要雇用誰？我想我們能提出的待遇應該很有⋯⋯競爭力。」Charles偷偷挪步到Erik身後，悄悄地問。

「我在跟他聯絡時也開玩笑地說要找他來這裡拜訪，還說交通費我們可以支付，但是他拒絕了。」Erik回答。

「為什麼？」

Charles才剛要問原因，從擴音對講機那邊傳來：「可以了！」Charles只好收起疑惑，專心於討論。

 

開完會，大家都離開會議室了，Charles仍然坐在原來的位置望著寫到一半的郵件發呆，閃爍的螢幕盯久了，Charles揉了揉眼，把臉埋進掌中。

有人走進會議室，關上了門，似乎還啪地一聲把燈關了，Charles抬起頭，迎上了Erik傾身落下的吻，這個吻還帶著早晨的清新，齒間的薄荷味和光滑臉頰上淡淡的香皂，掩蓋了慾望的氣息，好像草原上的掠食者為了方便接近獵物而掩飾自己的氣味，Charles想。

「我是來告訴你，我已經把兩邊的數據放下去跑比較了，幾個小時以後就會有結果了。」Erik暗示：「在這之前我沒有事情要忙了，你呢？」

「我剛剛在想要怎麼給那個人，叫Andrew嗎？給他寫封信，問他之前的工作經驗，我總覺得我在這裡要找什麼資料都找不到，好像都被藏起來似的，以前不是這樣的⋯⋯」Charles焦慮地碎念著。

「嘿，不要慌，這裏的系統是迂迴了點，不過有我在呢。」Erik慫恿：「不用把自己逼得這麼緊，我們可以享受一下這些空擋。」

「這樣好嗎？」Charles想抗拒Erik的擁抱，手卻抓緊了他，「一天到晚，像發情的野狗似的，不分地點和時間就搞了起來，我怕耽誤了正事。」在黑暗中，甚至連鬚後水都還是新鮮的前味。

「你所謂的『正事』，並不會因為你正襟危坐地愁眉苦臉就會有進展。」Erik吻了一下Charles的眉心，「當然也不會因為你放縱一下就搞砸了，來吧！我保證。」

「還是去你房間嗎？」Charles喘著氣問著，不免擔憂若看起來不夠鎮定會被人發現⋯⋯

冷不防卻被推著抵住了牆，撞上空洞的隔間也發出了不小的聲響，Charles被聲響嚇了一跳，想穩著身體避免一直碰撞出聲音，卻讓自己毫無防備地暴露在掠食者的攻擊之下，被咬住了咽喉，爪子扣住柔軟無防備的腹部，生與死的差距只在尖齒利爪的數吋之間。

只是在腰間搞弄了幾下，Charles發現褲子已經被退到膝上，不敢看下半身，只能感覺一隻手撫摸著赤裸的大腿，Charles知道Erik有幾隻手指上長了繭，是過分投入工作的證據，但不知道那會搔得人一口氣衝上腦門，想叫卻叫不出聲來。

胯間緊得難受，Charles不敢低頭看那究竟成了什麼樣子，但Erik當然沒有忽略，隔著被撐得鼓漲起來的內褲撫摸著，對於包裹在裡面的東西興味盎然，卻又不急著揭曉。

噢，誰都知道裡面有什麼啊！不需要從形狀或觸感來猜測，Charles難為情地想，也不必靠氣味！所以不用把鼻尖貼上來磨蹭⋯⋯

Erik的貪婪還是壓過了猜禮物的樂趣，Charles覺得自己像只熟透的馬鈴薯一樣輕易被揭去外皮⋯⋯

 

被用力地吸吮，Charles必須要扶著什麼才能不跌倒，情急之下按住了Erik的後腦勺，卻被侵入股間的東西弄得無法控制力道，只能隨著那詭異的快感，一次又一次地癲著屁股⋯⋯

如果不是那一聲乾嘔，Charles一定會這樣繼續翻著白眼抽筋似地抖下去，這聲音把Charles拉回現實，「Erik，你沒事吧？」他生硬地問著，Erik嘴裡還含著Charles的性器無法回答，但Charles對此手足無措，不知道是否應該抽出來⋯⋯

Erik抬起了頭，他的額角濕濕的，但眼神中竟有種掌控一切的笑意，他緩緩地把口中的東西吐出，Charles還能感受到Erik舌頭滑過，留戀地用舌尖輕挑著陰莖前端最敏感的曲折凹陷處，最後留下一吻。

沒有誰窒息或嘔吐，Charles喘了一口大氣，彎下了身子，想穿好褲子，卻覺得似乎該先扶Erik一把而伸出手。

Erik把手搭在Charles手上，使力站起身，「你真是我認識最傻氣的天才。」他說。

「啊？」Charles愣住了，不懂這是取笑還是恭維，卻被Erik趁機壓倒在桌上，Charles覺得似乎壓到了什麼東西，好像是開會用的話機，接著聽到機械語音叨念著，新的一句話打斷前一句話，什麼都聽不完全，最後一句倒是聽明白了：『會議開始錄音。』

「你喜歡從後面來還是面對面搞？」像是故意要給錄下來似的，Erik問。

「從後面⋯⋯就可以了⋯⋯」Charles低聲說。

「你說什麼？」

Charles咬咬牙，勉強提高了聲音，「後面。」

「你喜歡我摸你哪裡？」

Charles受不了那像是劣質色情片的對白，更氣自己在氣惱之下，竟然因此而比剛才更興奮，「我要你幫我打手槍，我要你把舌頭伸進我的屁眼，舔得又濕又滑以後，再用你的老二很很幹我，幹到我講不出話⋯⋯」Charles一口氣說出的猥褻字眼比一年有機會用上的還多，不久就如願說不出有意義的字句，只剩下沈重的喘息和呻吟。

 

醒的時候房間裡一片黑暗，Charles摸索著看了時間，竟然昏沈無夢地睡了八個小時，性竟然會這麼消耗體力，明明就沒做什麼，可是面對一整個螢幕的原始數據，難得地無法專心，數字閃呀閃地讓人頭暈，一不小心就連續打了幾個哈欠，只得趁著旁人還在忙碌的時候開小差午睡。

在這種時間像灌了黑咖啡一樣精神抖擻，還有什麼時候更適合點開那些白天時無暇審視或看不下去的資料？Charles只旋開了床邊的一盞小燈，把平板放在膝蓋上，而把膝蓋靠在胸前縮成了球狀，Charles總覺得這樣特別有助於專心。

比對的結果倒是很像世界財富分佈——80%的財富集中在2%的人身上——是2%還是20%？這結果其實可以理解，只是比例的懸殊仍讓Charles有點意外。  
重新檢視那些資料，做頻譜轉換之後，原本雜亂無章的資料輕易就被分成幾大類，「可惡！我竟然沒想到這麼基本的事！」Charles拍著大腿喊出聲來。

經過轉換之後的頻譜圖看起來很熟悉沒錯，但是Charles怎麼想就是想不起來源，乾脆翻教科書算了，手邊沒有紙本書，算是小小缺陷，電子檔勉強可以接受，但Charles很喜歡捧著磚頭書的扎實感，尤其是趴在上面睡得特別香，這一點絕對是電子書無法取代的⋯⋯

Charles沒想到在前言就找到自己要的東西，要是直接進入正題恐怕就錯過了，他愣愣地看著圖上的說明，不敢相信這竟然會是答案⋯⋯


	8. The Project 5

九點整，Charles的臨時通知把所有人集中在會議室，別人很難講，但從Erik帶著血絲的雙眼就知道他沒睡多久，不是推測，是從凌晨三點半發出的會議通知立刻收到出席回覆得知的，Charles撥了一長串的號碼，電話很快地就接通了，「Shaw先生，感謝您接受這麼臨時的通知，參加這個會議。」Charles說。

「你的信件中只說有急事。」Shaw的聲音透過擴音對講機，有點模糊，「你至少該給我一些心理準備。」

「我認為每一位參與蓋婭計畫的人員，都應該在第一時間得知這個消息，我希望是由我來說。」Charles在房間裡踱著步，該說什麼已經準備了一夜，但不安並不會因為預演幾次而消失，他低下頭抿了抿唇，抬起頭繼續說：「最近我們進行得很不順利，機組一再故障，我甚至曾懷疑過工程是否偷工減料⋯⋯」Charles望向Will，「我必須收回這個臆測。」

「我倒是想知道什麼改變了你的想法？」Will說：「當然，講完以後記得該向我道歉。」

Charles下意識點了點頭，卻又有點後悔自己太輕易讓步，「我長話短說，一、四、五號機頻頻故障，六號機嚴重當機至今還無法回復的原因，不是因為地震，從這幾張圖⋯⋯」Charles試著把頻譜分析比對的結果切換到大螢幕上，Shaw那邊看不到這些圖示，Charles想，反正也不是要讓他看的，「這是我們所在的北基地偵測到的，平均每天至少會有三起；而這是在高原市，25年4月28日的紀錄；而這個⋯⋯」Charles指著螢幕：「是核子試爆的頻譜模型。」終於說出來了，Charles深深吸了一口氣，「我認為一切問題歸因於軍方在附近進行核武測試，不是像過去那種零星的引爆，而是每天、每小時，縝密而有系統地進行的，大規模的核爆。」

 

「所以呢？」螢幕上是Shaw的影像，而回應從另一端飄了過來。

「軍方的行為嚴重干擾計畫的進行，而後果更與我們正在努力的目標嚴重牴觸。」Charles握緊拳頭抵著桌面，「我只是一個科學家，憑證據說話，軍方不是我能處理的問題，但卻是計畫成敗的當務之急。」

另一端沈默了許久，Shaw終於開口，「Charles，我們可以單獨談談嗎？」

「有什麼不能在大家面前講的？」Charles拒絕，「我剛剛就說過，每一位成員有權第一時間知道最新的進展。」

「其實等你們討論完再告訴我也是可以的⋯⋯」Jason插嘴，但看到Charles當真的表情，就又把話吞回去。

「也好。」Shaw的回答簡短而輕快，「我簡單跟你說吧！我並不打算管這件事，如果做不到也沒關係，沒有誰會苛責你，你還是可以繼續穩坐負責人的位置。」

「我在意的不是頭銜。」Charles明確地表示：「我也不喜歡虛耗生命，相信在座的各位也不完全是為了名利而來，至少會希望能做一些有意義的事。」也許意義並不是Shaw的第一考量，Charles換了種說法：「好吧！就算純粹為了獲利，這種浪費也不是您所樂見的，一天沒有成果，就是燒一天的錢⋯⋯」Charles說著，突然領悟了什麼，「除非你並不是從這裡獲利，這邊的鉅額虧損相較於另一個更大的利益來說，也算不了什麼了⋯⋯」

「你是從核武獲利。」Charles說出連自己都覺得恐怖的結論。

拖沓的打擊是這一室的沈默中唯一的聲響，Charles聽了幾聲後，望向螢幕才發現這是拍手的聲音，莫名的掌聲令他焦慮。

「這才是Charles Xavier的水準，要不是你忙著跟Lehnsherr上床，忙著在不同的地方被操，你早就該發現了。」

Shaw為什麼會知道這些事？還有什麼把柄落在他手裡？Charles想起在同一個地方被錄下的淫聲浪語，不禁背脊發冷，只能望向Erik，想向他求助，卻對上其他人好事的眼光，Shaw偏偏在這個時候又補了一句：「我想Lehnsherr應該都知道，難道他都沒有告訴你嗎？」

Erik的眼光飄忽了一下，Charles把他的迴避看在眼裡，覺得腳底下踏著的正在崩解，必須扶著桌子才不致於跌倒，深吸深吐了一口氣，再深吸一口氣，腦袋裡一片空白，不，並不是一片空白，努力讓自己的聲音聽起來鎮定：「那麼，我在此辭去蓋婭計畫負責人一職。」摸索著外套把識別證取下，Charles看了看這張卡上的照片，抿著嘴瞪著眼裝作成熟世故的自己，看起來是多麼可笑，想了想，把識別證往桌上輕輕丟出去。

喀的一聲，多麼輕巧，Charles看了看會議室裡的成員⋯⋯

「你不擔任那Lehnsherr擔任也是一樣的。」

Charles覺得臉頰熱辣辣的，像是被狠狠甩了幾巴掌，卻沒有力氣去分辨哪一次最痛，眼前突然一片模糊，Charles急急地別過頭，轉身走出會議室。

 

「Charles！」聽到Erik追出來在身後喚著自己，Charles不知道該停下來還是繼續走，直到被Erik抓住了手腕。

「放開我，Erik。」Charles忍住不喊出來，「你弄痛我了。」

「你先答應我不要跑。」

如果不是這麼難堪，Charles想，Erik的強硬仍然會讓自己全身發熱而顫抖，甚至現在仍不免分心，幻想著雙手都被那雙削瘦的大手扣住，不僅是無法掙脫，也不想掙脫不願掙脫，可是這種遐想卻讓Charles更加難堪。

Charles搖了搖頭，Erik才把手放開，難道你只在乎我會不會跑掉，不擔心會不會傷害我？Charles覺得胸口一陣揪痛。

「這種事情，你應該先跟我討論啊！」Erik的聲音聽起來像是責備，「沒有任何準備就貿然攤牌，這樣很不智。」

「我沒有攤牌的意思。」Charles恍惚得無法控制自己的聲音，那聽起來遙遠而飄忽，「本來沒有，Erik，因為我以為你會站在我這邊。」

「我一直是站在你這邊的。」Erik辯解：「但你得讓我知道你想做什麼才行啊！」

「好讓你通風報信嗎？」Charles低著頭，彷彿這麼做就不會提高音量，「我們之間的關係，那最私密的部分，為什麼還有別人知道？」

「我沒有這麼無聊。」Erik否認：「我不是會拿這種事情到處說的人。」

「Erik，我已經不知道你是怎樣的人了。」Charles吸了吸鼻子，抬起頭來，「你的理想到哪裡去了？為什麼願意向這種事妥協？」

「Charles，那是你的理想，而我不是⋯⋯那麼有理想的人，但願我像你，可惜我不只是不像你，你對我而言太純粹、太美好、太遙不可及⋯⋯」

「你聽起來真委屈，好像這一切都只是因為有人要求太高，和你一點關係都沒有。」Charles忿忿地問：「所以你一開始就知道嗎？」

「我⋯⋯」Erik猶豫了。

「所以你一開始就知道了，只有我一個人像傻瓜一樣被蒙在鼓裡。」

「不是，當Shaw來找我的時候，也是說什麼『研發下一個世代乾淨的新能源』那一套，但我⋯⋯」Erik對於接下來要說的話有些為難，「我並不認為他是為了這個理由而找我。」

Erik早有所警覺，而我卻信以為真，Charles沮喪地想。

Erik把Charles的沈默當做同意自己繼續解釋，「如果你知道我在外面的名聲，你就不難想像，我從來都和高貴的事情無關，他們會知道我，是因為那些機器，代替人類做那些人類做不來也不想做的事，我和你們說過搶救反應爐的事情，但更多時候，我⋯⋯」Erik話說到一半，張著嘴，尋找接續的字眼，「Charles，我的名字總是跟無人機或機器士兵連結在一起，如果你從字面上無法了解的話，簡單的說，都是讓他們能輕易、大量地殺人，但不用聽見哀嚎也不會被血污弄髒手的工具。」

「你從來沒有告訴過我這些。」Charles大聲抗議。

「這些都不是秘密。」Erik用更大的聲量吼回去，「這是現實世界。」

Charles愣了一下，才弄懂Erik話中的嘲諷，原來在Erik面前的自己這麼無知，「你覺得我就不食人間煙火？成天躲在象牙塔裡唱高調？你如果當我是朋友，就不應該瞞著我。」

「我的過去？」

「這個計畫的真面目！」Charles糾正，「如果我知道這個計畫只是掩飾秘密軍事行動的幌子，我絕對不會加入⋯⋯」等等，又是這種眼神，「Erik！你還隱瞞了我什麼？你從頭到尾都沒有告訴我的打算，對不對？為什麼你非瞞著我不可？說啊！」

「因為這樣我才有機會跟你在一起！」Erik脫口而出。

Charles雙手掐住了胸口，覺得快無法呼吸了，「所以你告訴我，你為了和我在一起，不惜讓我們都⋯⋯」交握時觸及了套在無名指上的金屬，胸口又抽痛了一下，Charles奮力想將戒指拔下，但卻緊緊卡在手指上，不想讓Erik發現自己的窘態，Charles放棄掙扎，「可是，也就是因為這樣，我不能和你在一起。」

 

「因為我不想再看見你，也不想看見和你有關的任何事物。」


	9. The Project 6

飛機十分鐘後就要起飛了，但是Charles摸遍了身上每一個口袋，卻都找不到護照，在哪裡呢？Charles一邊往回奔跑一邊努力回想，雙腿使不上力，跑了好幾步卻還停留在原地，Erik說要幫忙保管，想起來了，可是他跑去哪裡了呢？Charles急忙找尋電話要打給Erik，可是張開嘴卻乾啞地說不出話，越用力越沒有聲音，「我在飛機上了唷！」Erik漫不經心地說，「Charles，Charles，快醒醒吧！」

喚他的並不是Erik，但是Charles終於能說話了，「是誰？」睜開雙眼，微光中的房間令Charles迷惑了一陣子，才意識到自己是在招待所的房間裡。

「是我，Marcy。」當然不是Erik，Charles想起離開基地的原因了，而自己在招待所等候，離開招待所後，就與蓋婭計畫再無關係了。

「妳為什麼會來這裡？」Charles問，「妳是來找我回去的嗎？」話剛說完，Charles意識到那過分的自以為是：畢竟沒有誰無可取代，不是才親身經歷過嗎？

「出事了，Charles，我們得趕快離開。」

這才注意到Marcy的神色有異，「我們因為知道不該知道的事情，要被追殺滅口了嗎？這種時候搭飛機不是更危險嗎？」問完突然才想起，「對，駕駛員老Tom說是機件故障，得先停在這裡維修，所以我才會在這裡，不然很可能⋯⋯」

Marcy打斷Charles的胡言亂語，「你是在跟我說笑嗎，Charles？還是你真的什麼都不知道？」

「我真的不知道。」Charles聽見自己虛弱的聲音，揉著眼睛坦言：「我一直在⋯⋯睡覺，也不知道睡多久了⋯⋯」

「Charles，你才離開就出事了。」Marcy見Charles恍恍惚惚地不知道該做什麼，索性把脫在床邊的衣物扔給Charlse，又逕自走向Charles的行李箱，把散落在周圍的東西一股腦地塞進去，「我們不知道他們還有多少未爆彈，是沒算好安全距離還是怎麼樣，總之引爆失控，實驗中的、庫藏的、部署的彈頭一個接一個引爆⋯⋯」拉上了箱子的拉鍊，「快點，沒有多少時間了。」

Charles愣愣地捧著一堆衣服，Marcy的動作和聲音就像是倍速運轉的電影，「Marcy，我聽不懂妳在說什麼⋯⋯」

「我的天哪！你連衣服都不會穿了嗎？」Marcy一邊搶過皺成一團的襯衫抖開一邊叨唸著：「戀愛讓你成了傻瓜，失戀竟讓你變成行屍走肉⋯⋯」拎著襯衫讓Charles一邊一隻地穿過袖子，快手快腳地幫他扣上扣子，然後抖了抖褲子，Charles見狀，將褲子搶了回去，如果再一邊一隻腳地踩進去就太廢物了，「我自己來就可以了。」

「那我先把你的行李拿出去⋯⋯」Marcy俐落地拉著行李箱，滾輪轆轆地轉著，Charles跟著走出房間，從樓上往下望看到了不耐煩地踱著步的Will——他總是不耐煩，還有一直想找煙抽的Jason，Charles突然想到：「Erik呢？」

 

樓上樓下的幾個人突然尷尬地沈默了，讓Charles更堅決必須問出個所以然，「Erik呢？」

「他說他會負起責任。」在他們面面相覷之後，似乎做了個決定，Marcy勉強地代表發言。

「負什麼責任？」

「Charles，我們先上飛機以後再慢慢講好嗎？」Marcy想要來拉Charles。  
Charles躲開了，「先把話說清楚，不然我哪裡也不去。」

「你不要命我們還要命。」Will在樓下仰頭大吼：「我們耽誤時間停下來接他已經仁至義盡了，不要理他這個瘋子了，我們趕快走。」

「好，我簡單地說吧！Erik覺得他可以搶時間製造出真空地帶，這樣就可以阻止連續引爆，將範圍侷限在半徑一百公里之內⋯⋯」Marcy試圖解釋。

「成功的機率高嗎？」Charles明知道答案卻還是問出口。

「微乎其微。」

「我不走，我要搭我來的時候搭的飛機去找Erik。」Charles堅持，「如果駕駛員不願意冒險的話，可以跟你們一起走，我自己可以⋯⋯」

「這傢伙絕對是瘋了。」Will咒罵。

「不是你會不會開飛機的問題，問題是，載你來的駕駛員回頭接我們，又停在這裡接你。」Marcy耐著性子向Charles解釋：「從頭到尾就只有一台飛機啊！」

「你們可以先走。」Charles覺得卡在胸口梗在喉嚨的什麼東西突然消失了，這讓他平靜，「我會聯絡外界來接應，不必為我擔心。」

「算了，他在這裡會很安全的。」Will說：「Charles，這個招待所在建造時都考慮過各種人為或天然災害，輻射什麼的應該可以擋得住，你躲在這裡應該還可以撐一會兒，出了那條隧道之後就很難講了，好自為之。」

「我們安全後會想辦法救你出來的。」Marcy給了Charles一個緊緊的擁抱作為告別，卻連再見也沒說匆匆地跑下樓，「我們走吧！」Charles聽到她小聲地說著，Will對自己投以同情的眼光，而Jason似乎覺得有愧，從頭到尾沒說話的他跟著另外兩人的腳步，頭也不回地離開了。

Charles目送著他們離去時慌亂的背影，看著隨手拉上卻又沒有關牢的門又彈開，咿呀咿呀地擺盪著，於是緩緩走下樓，把門關好後又拖著沈重的腳步緩緩走上樓，才走了幾階，心跳和呼吸就衝到了極限，Charles只能抓著扶手慢慢往階梯上坐下，在Erik面前的倔強和逞強，或在他們面前的迷惘和麻木，彷彿一瞬間崩解，Charles張著嘴大口大口的換氣，如果能哭得出來就好了，就不會做出令自己後悔的事了，一切都太晚了，但這次真的再也沒有什麼能阻擋眼淚了，「不！」Charles扯著嗓子大喊，有如他最後一次發出聲音，「不！」

 

拖長的訊號聲不管是在這裡或是其他地方都一樣地絕望，幾分鐘前還不是這樣的，急而短促的訊號聲，紅色指示燈號和訊號同步閃爍著，間隔越來越短頻率越來越高，另一邊敲擊鍵盤的聲音也越來越快，但仍然追不上，最後訊號終於連成了一條線。

在一片紅色光線中呆坐了許久，最後站起身，把桌上的紙張全數掃落，「我失敗了。」Erik說。

「您盡力了，不是您的錯。」

「那你幫我去向Charles解釋吧！」Erik用佈滿血絲的雙眼瞪著說話的對象，「我也很想知道你要怎麼說服他，這一切不是我的錯⋯⋯噢，對了，我想起來了，」看了看手邊，死命地戳著鍵盤，「所有的通訊都斷了，別說是說服了，現在就連跟他說話都不行了⋯⋯」Erik抓起了鍵盤往桌上用力地砸了幾下，直到那東西被砸得失去原有的形狀，只剩下破碎的塑膠和電路板。

「我不懂，你一開始也承認你解決不了，為什麼不跟他們一起走？這樣至少你還能見到Charles。」

「你想變成那樣嗎？」Erik指的是剛才被摔爛的鍵盤，但是又隨手抓了一樣電子裝置，用力按了幾下確認這玩意兒在斷線的情況下形同廢物後，往牆上摔，「或那樣？」

恐嚇似乎不太有用，機器人沒有安靜多久，又忍不住發表高見了，「先生，如果你想要和Xavier先生重聚，應該沒有拯救這片大地困難。」

「你覺得簡單，你來告訴我怎麼做啊！」Erik又抓起手邊的杯子，但這次他省掉了確認，直接往牆上砸去，「就像這樣。」

終於安靜了，Erik把臉埋進雙手，藏進自以為安全的黑暗中，這樣一來就不用面對這一切，假裝太陽照常升起，潮汐繼續漲退⋯⋯正如一首老歌所唱。

 

Erik不知道災害的範圍和影響，也無法求援，他們和外界斷絕了聯繫，網路不通、電話不通、電視打開沒有任何白噪音之外的畫面，衛星訊號接收器除了高能的雜訊之外，什麼也收不到，不管怎麼調整方向⋯⋯那機器人甚至拿出了電晶體調頻收音機，「你怎麼會有這種東西？」Erik知道那是從老家地下室裡撿出來的，因為是自己親手拆過又親手組裝好的，然而連如此原始而強韌的機器都沒有更多的反應，把Erik一丁點微渺的希望都熄滅。

踩過地上散亂的紙張，在白紙上留下骯髒的鞋印，什麼都不重要了，Erik想，這些被視為人類智慧結晶的⋯⋯或許不要這麼誇張，就說是得來不易的寶貴知識吧！如果解決不了問題，最後也只不過是一堆空談的廢紙。

但Erik知道的是：Charles的離開不僅是離開，還把自己存在的意義帶走了，就像文明此刻失去了意義一樣。

轉頭走出那扇門時，機器人還不死心地問：「那麼，我該做些什麼呢？」

這個問題讓Erik啞然失笑，仰著頭，把整張臉的皺紋全部擠出來那樣用力地笑著，原來自命為創造者的我和被造物兩者之間，並無太大的差別，Erik想。  
「隨便你愛做什麼就做什麼吧！我不知道。」Erik聳聳肩，「我也不在乎。」

 

Marcy望向窗外，景色已經由先前大塊大塊的黑、白、土黃，轉為一塊塊瑣碎的田地和房舍，看來是已經遠離高原地區了，「我們距離第一次警報地點的直線距離是1728.3公里。」她問：「我們安全了嗎？」

Jason正在跟駕駛員討論事情，聞言轉過頭說：「應該夠遠了，而且我們要準備降落了，把安全帶繫好吧。」

「我們會在哪裡降落？」Will問：「新城機場還是凌雲機場？」

「不是民航機場也不是軍用機場，是私人機場。」Jason代替駕駛員解釋，「可以省去不少麻煩。」

Will從自己的位置上起身，在Marcy身邊坐下，「這次回去以後，我可不可以⋯⋯我知道法院把監護權判給妳，而且還有禁制令，可是，我可不可以探視Jean，當然是在妳的監控和同意之下⋯⋯」Will低聲說著，飛機引擎聲都要蓋過他講話的聲音了。

「我其實沒有理由阻止你見她。」Marcy說：「但是我希望你不要把我的友善當作默許，當初我們在一起的時候天天吵架，壓力實在太大了，分開對彼此都好，平常有各自的生活，偶爾見面，呈現的都是好的一面，可以記得彼此的優點，也就是說，我一點也不想復合。」

「你有新男友了嗎？」

「天哪！你從來都沒有把我的話聽進去。」Marcy別過頭去繼續假裝看風景。  
Will只好起身，坐到靠駕駛艙的位置，大聲地問：「回去以後你要做什麼？」  
「你問我嗎？」Jason嚷著：「誰花錢請我就幫誰辦事，不過大部分的時候我都很閒，Will，你的事務所要請人嗎？」

「你會什麼？」

「跑腿。」Jason拍了拍腰包，用誇張的語調說著廣告詞：「使命必達，一如親送。」

「呿！」Will幾乎是翻了個白眼，當他眼珠轉回來時，留意到那個幾乎和背包一樣大的腰包，「這裏又沒有人會偷你的東西，為什麼還要那麼辛苦繫著這麼大一個腰包？」他瞪著腰包，「裡面裝了什麼？」

Jason的臉色一下子僵住了，下意識地起身想關上駕駛艙的門，但被Will擋住了，Will仗著體型的優勢即將推開艙門，Jason突然放開手，讓Will頓時失去平衡，砰地跌倒在地⋯⋯

這時他們才注意到雷達顯示上急速靠近的物體，才剛意識到那是什麼的時候，那物體已經追上了飛機，並且和飛機一起四分五裂，如煙火般噴散。

如果有任何人目睹這朵煙花，一定奇怪為何聽不見預期的爆破聲，而是一段絕對悄然的真空，接著的景象可能是此生看過最燦爛的光芒——光亮的巨大雲朵直衝上天際，而一圈又一圈的環由此而生，逐漸擴散⋯⋯

過去沒看過這樣的景象，以後也沒有機會再看見了，儘管接下來，那光燦燦的巨大雲朵，一朵接一朵地綻放。

 

 

「Lehnsherr先生，Lehnsherr先生，有樣東西想讓你看一下。」他拍著房間的門，喚著那本該告訴他該做什麼事的人，他知道Erik聽到了，房間裡傳來細微的聲響，但Erik似乎並不打算回應，他又繼續拍門，「你到底想不想再見到Xavier先生？」話說完，他靜待著反應。

門刷地一聲打開了，走出來的人，從外型來看與他認得的那個人相差甚遠，兩頰凹陷，眼眶也是，薑色的鬍鬚在臉上蔓生，爬滿了下巴和鬢邊，「你要我看什麼？」

他突然沒辦法解釋，Erik在402這一批計畫量產的機種上用上了他自己的相貌，而這也是第一次量產成功的機種，他本該為這一切自豪，尤其是那張臉孔，如此相像，彷彿擁有這張臉就同時擁有了創造者的一切資質，所以他不敢看Erik，只是沈默地走在前面。

當Erik看見眼前那台吉普車被改造成有點像重型裝甲車卻又頭重腳輕的四不像時，還沒說話，就從鼻孔哼出了不屑，「你要我看的就是這破銅爛鐵？」

「我為這輛車加上了可以抵擋輻射的阻絕層，可以開這輛車送你到招待所，根據他們最後提供的消息，Xavier先生應該在那裡。」他解釋，上車發動了車子。

Erik被說服了，遲疑著上了車，甚至接過他遞上的剃刀和打得豐滿的肥皂泡沫，將車子上沒用的後照鏡拗向自己，在臉頰上抹上了肥皂泡沫，刮起了鬍子。  
但是路面並不像Erik刮過鬍子過的臉一樣光滑，一路上的龜裂，他得小心翼翼地閃躲不讓車子過於顛簸，但Erik仍舊雙手抱胸，掐著滿額的皺紋，像是什麼都不滿意一樣。

路面上的線是連續的，但眼前的路尬然而止，他把車子停下，還自豪著開車很小心所以不致緊急煞車，「掉頭回去吧！」Erik冷冷地說。

「我可以繞路，總會有路過去的⋯⋯」

「油表已經降了一半，這一路上沒發現任何儲油槽，這輛車載重又大，還有⋯⋯」Erik話說到一半，咳了幾下，變成噁心的乾嘔，最後吐在自己身上。

他連忙為Erik接起穢物，想要解釋說可以回去再改進，但Erik識破他的意圖，舉起手阻止他講下去。

等到Erik吐了個乾淨徹底，擦了擦嘴角，才說：「我的身體撐不下去。」

「這只是暈車⋯⋯」

「我知道我的身體怎麼了，我叫你回去就回去。」

他沒有辯駁，只是幫Erik稍微清理了一下，便默默地將車調頭，循原路回去。  
「我們對路況不熟，根本不知道還有沒有路可以走，隨便亂晃只會減少生存的機率。」Erik緩緩地說著，「我要你自己先走一趟。」

已經92天17小時48分26秒沒有聽到Erik的指令，他望著Erik，「是的，先生。」等待進一步的指示。

但Erik只是又乾嘔了幾聲，之後他就不講話了，默默地注視著紫色橙色交融的天空，直到天色完全變暗。


End file.
